


月蚀

by AngryXu



Category: THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu
Relationships: Yu Yan/Zeng Keni, 刚好喻见妮
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**在人生旅程的中途，**

**我发现自己来到一片幽暗森林，**

**眼前路径已失。**

**啊，难以言传，**

**这是一片怎样的蛮荒、纠结和崎岖！**

**心中恐惧攒簇。**

**——《神曲》但丁**

——————引——————

林深丛密，树影婆娑，猩红色夕阳的残血透过树叶缝隙丝丝渗进泥土里。乌头草摇曳，滋养着蓝紫色的鬼魂。晦暗傍晚，两个人影在草丛间行进，簌簌的脚步声是林间唯一的生机。

嚓。

嚓嚓。

落在后头的人忽然回首，飞快举起猎枪，拉动枪栓。声响惊动了前面的人，那人立刻转身，一瞬间也举起猎枪，共同戒备。然而，四周并无异样。

“怎么了，发现什么了吗？”原本走在前面的人挪动步伐慢慢靠近，除了她脚下的草丛，林中的一切都静止了似的。

“没…没有吧，应该是看错了。”那人放下猎枪，同前人换了个眼色，“探长，这林子里鬼气森森吓人倒怪的，咱下山明天再来呗！”

探长抬头望望天色，再不下山，确实要摸黑走很长一段路了，“好，做个标记就下去。”说罢，她挎好猎枪，从腰间抽出匕首，就近挑了一棵大树，简单几刀，在树皮上划刻出钻石纹样。

“哎！哎哎！”

“你又鬼叫什么！？”

匕首刚刚插回腰间，探长转过身，抬腿想给眼前这胆小鬼一脚，昏暗中却见她目瞪口呆，指着自己的身后，额角逼出汗滴来。

“探长！你…你……身后……”

嚓！嚓嚓！

“快跑！”

……

夜幕降临，犹如暗蓝色透明的玻璃罩，笼住巍峨的山巅与森幽的密林，甜水镇沉寂着被裹挟在惨白的月色之中。

——————正文——————

林中开辟出来的砂石路尘土飞扬，喻言开着她的猛禽皮卡飞驰在蜿蜒的山路上。甜水镇背靠月牙山，森林密布，居民分散在山下与山腰四处。离上一个加油站驾驶了五六个小时，喻言除了满眼的常绿阔叶林，连个鬼影都没见到，车内放着暴躁的摇滚老歌，叮了哐啷擂得她胸闷。

她一脚刹车停在路边，抄起副驾驶座位上的报纸，下了车。她瞥一眼车后货箱里的摩托座驾，完好无损。于是悠然倚在货箱侧板，点燃了一只烟。甜水镇的地界，酷热多雨，空气中混杂潮湿的泥土芬芳，伴随吸进肺里的烟气都清新了几分。借着傍晚暗昧天光，喻言把在加油站顺来的最新周报摊开。

『甜水镇连发多起失踪案，探长卷入其中不知所踪』浓黑的标题占了快四分之一的版面，下面便是月牙之森的全景图，和失踪人员照片和名录……喻言的目光快速扫过整个头版，若有所思。

一支烟燃尽，她用指甲划开纸面，独独把失踪案的报道整整齐齐撕下来，接着她手腕一翻，报纸其余部分便被遗弃在路边杂草丛生的阴渠中。她折好那张薄薄的纸片揣进兜里，坐回车中，重新踏上旅途。

“听说没？空降的新探长来头可不小，听说是退役特种兵。”探员小徐哼着歌也不忘八卦，“你的泰拳，估计也干不过她。”

一旁的蔡卓宜一动不动，头依然埋在她从G城辛苦运来的医学仪器里，“我是医生，我干嘛和她比拳头？”蔡卓宜开始在笔记本上记录数据，尽管被临时抽调来甜水镇，她的实验进度也不能落下一丝一毫。

哐当！

临时警队办公室的门被大力推开，红发女人风尘仆仆地一脚迈进来。两人登时抬起头，三人六目相对，一时竟没有人打破僵局。

红发女人不尴不尬，兀自环视四周。虽然已经被提前告知甜水镇从前根本没有警察局，她还是被空无一物的临时办公室惊到了。

“这是甜水镇警察局？”

蔡医生和徐探员齐齐点头。

红发女人很快接受了骨感的现实，默念声好，便大剌剌地把自己的车钥匙丢到空的办公桌上，“我叫喻言，新来的……”

“喻探长！我们巴巴地等你半天了！”

原来甜水镇地处偏僻，百姓自给自足，几乎与外界隔绝。连年无事，渐渐就取消了警力分布，而形成百姓自发组织的自卫队，但这次接连发生失踪案，百姓无法自保，还是惊动了上层。小徐是市里做犯罪心理侧写的高级探员，蔡医生是有点儿身手自请赴命的临时队医，加上失踪的探员和探长，临时警察局也不过就四个人。喻言从小徐和蔡医生嘴里知道了些情况，心下了然。她看了眼表，刚过中午，来不及休息了，这会儿开始刚刚好。

她从兜里拿出那张报纸的碎片，摊开在二人面前，“既然前探长认为问题出在山上，我们就顺着她的线索继续。”

“首先，先保证现在镇民们的安全，不可以再出新的失踪案。小徐，你去联络自卫队，还有当地的野味市场，搞清楚镇民和猎户们上山的所有路线，全部封锁。”

“蔡医生，麻烦你去镇上的图书室，把所有有关月牙山的风物志，地方志还有甜水镇的地图，最好是那种超级大可以挂在墙上的，所有都找来，有用。”

“还有，找到失踪人口的亲人朋友，通知他们明天来警局一趟。都清楚了吗？”

喻言快刀斩乱麻，在办公室闲坐一上午的两人还没回过味来，就被安排得明明白白。一句“喻探长真是个雷厉风行的‘快女’”还没夸出口，喻言又张嘴补了一句：“清楚了就动起来吧！快！”两人干劲十足，应了声好，转身就离开了办公室。

甜水镇镇中心，沿着月牙山的山脚铺展。喻言也没闲着，她安置好自己心爱的座驾，选择在小镇中徒步游荡。散步在小镇的，几栋衰败而奇诡的建筑在翠绿中若隐若现。它们与现代文明格格不入，却又像是隐匿在甜水镇表皮之下的神经脉络。甜水镇的花丛中，乌头草交织出一片朦胧的紫色烟雾，花丛掩映着那些建筑的轮廓变得模糊，喻言被好奇心驱使着靠近，古老的图腾逐渐清晰，庄严而又危险重重。

她自以为见识过的奇怪东西已经很多了，但自从踏进甜水镇，喻言确信，这里有数不清的谜团。太阳落山，喻言去镇上的便利店买了一打孤星啤酒，一瓶威士忌，回到警察局与两位探员汇合。

临时办公室里，蔡蔡已经把地图钉好在墙上，各种版式不一的图书堆在她的办公桌上，散发着陈年的纸屑香；小徐倒是精，不知道从哪里淘换来了电话本，对着电话一通讲，几乎已经把所有相关人员通知到位。喻言心里叫好，脸上还是面无表情。

“你们呢，明天就负责把这八个人失踪前的动线整理清楚，标注在地图上。”两位探员忙着，只点头给她打了招呼，喻言从书堆里挑出一本《甜水镇史》揣进兜里。

“我呢，明天就亲自去月牙山上看看。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

镇上给喻言安排的住处倒是阔气，离警局蛮近的一幢独栋小平房。卧室厨房客厅，一应家具器物生活用品都准备齐全。她把啤酒冷藏起来，斟了半杯威士忌便窝到客厅的沙发里去。琥珀色的液体晃动，像是她手中擒着一盏昏黄夜灯。

她翻开那本《甜水镇史》，连第一页的版号、刊发时间都没跳过，一字一字地读着。喻言是个杀伐之人，向来寡言，不愿与人多打交道。但她心里清楚，想要融入一群人，调动一群人，就要找到其弱点与痛处，而这些，正源于人们的根性。

目录中的『图腾与神话』引起喻言的注意，她放下酒杯，立刻翻到相应的页码。夹在密密麻麻文字中的插图与她在街上看到的斑驳印记基本吻合。原来，图腾本应拥有藏黑色的圆形外框，内部是瑰丽的对称象形纹饰……可街上那些，显然是被恶意破坏过，像是很久以前历经了一场劫掠。

喻言想起甜水镇的街道，浅黄色的砂石路被车驾压得平坦光滑，即使丰沛的雨水也无法再改变它们的形状……这里就像是国中任意一个普通村镇，平凡的集市、平凡的路人、平凡的衣食住行，就连格格不入的图腾，也在这种日趋平凡的涤荡下存在得理所当然，被所有人漠视……她继续阅读，那些经年的传说，是讳莫如深还是真的已成往事，她只有先自己寻找答案。

深夜。

喻言入睡后不可避免地跌进梦境。

她负重奔袭在湿热的丛林之中，深一脚浅一脚，稍不留神就会陷落沼泽，再无机会逃出生天。耳边的机枪扫射之声忽近忽远，可她没有退路，无法停留，只能没命地朝着一个方向……

“队长！救我！”

突然，泥潭中伸出一只布满血污的手，紧紧攥住她的脚踝，因为惯性，她重重地磕倒在淤泥中，她努力地向上挣脱，那股力却拉扯着她不断下坠，黑暗裹身，窒息的感觉越来越强烈，耳边回荡着凶厉的咆哮：

“你救不了她们！”

“彻彻底底的失败者。”

“懦夫！”

……

黑暗中，喻言猛然坐起，尽管她早已对噩梦习以为常，却还是无法抵抗生理的失控，她的双肩抽搐着，冷汗浸透衣衫。那些杀戮历历在目，濒临死亡的战栗又归附到她的身躯。

她下床的动作有些迟钝，只是平静地取来威士忌，咕咚咕咚地倒满整整一杯。或许是甜水镇的一切过于诡谲，又或许是茂密的山林触碰到记忆更深处……喻言不再深思，她狠狠地一口气灌下整杯烈酒，辛辣刮过她发干的喉咙眼，一股热潮顿时从胸腔直冲头顶，她栽倒在床上。在那些令人灼痛的梦境追上她之前，她必须先一步堕入深眠。

第二天一早，喻言开着皮卡，根据镇民的指引，行驶到最多人走的上山路口。她下了车，将手枪填满子弹别在腰间，又挑选了一把长匕首，便只身朝山上走去。她对眼下这种环境再熟悉不过，空中盈满水汽，山林因为阔叶的遮蔽而荫凉，却不会让呼吸更加通畅。

喻言缓步攀登，看起来平和甚至带着些许对大自然的恭敬。从战场归来之后，她努力让自己拥有这般性情。她学着收敛自己的狂悖，尝试对每一个见到的人示以微笑，但那最终只形成一张看起来不太糟糕的假面。久而久之，她的确不再像面对枪林弹雨时那样暴躁。

但总有计划外的事情发生，她想，一边顺着草丛中被猎户踩出的小路迂回。甜水镇的人表现异常，每当笑脸迎上他们那副…熟视无睹的漠然神色，她内心的暴戾之火便不由自主地燃烧。她始终希望自己可以无条件地去信任，然而面对这群人，她无法办到。

月牙山漫山遍野长满了乌头草，花团锦簇，喻言将自己置身其中，最高的乌头草即将没过她的肩膀，蓝紫色的花瓣妖异地蜷曲着，延展出一种蛊人的魅态。她想起那些书中所载不切实际的传说，有关乌头草盛开的夜晚。于是她用匕首割下一朵，准备下了山再仔细研究一番。

喻言转身走出花丛，方欲继续向前摸索，却忽然听得背后的枝条间传来一声痛苦的呜咽。她的手立刻拂上腰间的枪，另一只手持匕首迅速劈砍，割开面前缠绕的藤蔓。

“呜……”芳草掩映，隐约可见雪白的毛发，并不是人，喻言不知为何松了一口气，越走近，新鲜的血液腥气愈加浓重。

狗？镇民家的漂亮狗狗误闯进山？

确实是个漂亮狗狗，喻言蹲下来，看清了它的脖颈以下，前腿与身体的连接处，正汩汩流出暗红色血液。它的毛发本应光洁柔顺，现在却在血污中打绺，喻言忍不住去抚摸它，手却在触到一片滚烫时骤然收回。它那一对深蓝色的瞳仁，此时黯然失色，正用尽最后的力气抬起眼皮向喻言发出乞求。

喻言叹了口气，双手抠进它身下的泥里，一把将它拖起，它喉间发出低吼，并不哀婉，倒像是忿忿不平。喻言一瞬间放弃了上山的打算，抱着大白狗快步往山下走去。

警局里小徐已经送走第八波人，在蔡蔡的帮助下，墙上的地图已经不只是一张地图。不同颜色的细线交错，图钉刺入重要地点，动线、照片、时间，真相已经掀开一角，所有的疑团，都交汇在月牙山最深处。

叮铃铃！急促的电话铃声惊醒沉醉在劳动成果中的二人，蔡卓宜赶忙接起电话，“蔡医生，马上带着你的医疗器具到我家！”

喻言语速飞快，蔡卓宜听得不全，但已经拔腿准备起来，电话里喻言还未停嘴，“一处严重的利器贯穿伤，大概还断了几根骨头，有点儿发烧。”

当蔡卓宜气喘吁吁赶到喻言的住处，看到一大团白色毛绒绒摆在眼前，她当真有些窝火。漂亮狗狗被喻言的冰啤酒围绕着物理降温，而喻言的嘴咧成梯形，有些尴尬地冲她解释道：

“蔡蔡，我在月牙山上救了条狗。”

喻言勉勉强强的笑容，让蔡卓宜更加汗颜，“拜托，喻探长，我又不是兽医。”她嘴上嫌弃着，但看到狗狗毛发上已经凝固的血迹，还是不忍心拉开了医疗包。

“我刚来甜水镇人生地不熟，还能找谁？”喻言嘟嘟囔囔。

大白狗已经晕了过去，蔡卓宜用手指小心翼翼地探向它的伤处。这人和狗的身体构造有本质区别啊！蔡卓宜为难道，“我不知道我可不可以……”

“你可以。”喻言坚定地回答。

“哎…好吧…我可以。”

缝针，上夹板，都比料理人类更加费时耗力，蔡卓宜耐着心一点一点用消毒药水擦拭着伤口，喻言并不打扰她，在一旁倒好威士忌，又翻起那本《甜水镇史》。待到蔡卓宜适应了现在的状况，不免开始认真打量。

她捏了捏大白狗的耳朵，掀了掀大白狗的眼皮，又伸手撸了一把大白狗的尾巴，蔡卓宜皱皱眉，她觉得事情并不简单。

蔡卓宜忽然想起来什么，抄起一罐冰啤酒就向喻言砸去，“喻言！”

喻言闻声伸手一接，愣着脸不明所以。蔡卓宜感到又好气又好笑，“喻探长，它不是狗，也没有发烧。”蔡卓宜紧接着收走大白狗身边其余几瓶冰啤酒。

“狼的体温偏高是正常的……”

“你说啥！”喻言手中的酒杯差点没甩出去。

蔡卓宜一字一顿道，“我说，这是狼。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

“就这？”喻言猛吞下一口酒，很是希望自己快点醉倒，她伸手揉了一把狼脑壳，是只萨摩耶吧！

“你看这耳朵，还有这个，这个jio…”蔡卓宜扒拉着大白狼的耳朵和爪子，给喻言看得一愣一愣，它要是没晕你敢这么扒拉？蔡卓宜可能真敢。喻言就势观察了一下，的确，是有些不一样，而且她记得那狼的眼神，与家犬确实不同……

“哈，你要是不信，我采点血，拔几根毛回去研究一下。”蔡卓宜说罢便下手薅了几根毛。

“呵，你请便。”喻言一口饮尽剩下的酒，“看样子它一时半会儿醒不过来，走，回局里开会。”

短短半天时间，小徐已经掌握了所有失踪人员的个人信息与社会关系，红色激光笔在地图上游走，“根据他们最常用的路线推断，失踪人口最终消失区域在这儿。”红点将地图中所有路线交叉点的连线圈起来，“失踪人口性别、年龄、职业，随机分布。”

“加上我对他们社会关系的采集，可以推断失踪案具有随机性，排除仇怨可能。”小徐关闭激光笔，转头对喻言道，“探长，只要能确定其中一个第一现场，我一定能分析出更多。”

第一现场吗？喻言点点头，她手中仍旧攥着那张已经发皱的剪报，目光停留在失踪人员列表最后的照片上，一定会留下线索的，她一定会给我留下线索的……

“明天我会再上山。”喻言说。

“不过还有一点疑问，就是…”小徐还没说完，蔡卓宜接过话头，“我不知道你们的专业名词怎么讲，但是活不见人死不见尸，如果是绑票又没有索要赎金，这是人干的事吗？”

“没错，我现在就怀疑，”喻言朝蔡卓宜使了个眼色，“这根本不是人干的事。”她从兜里掏出来那本《甜水镇史》，摊开其中一页给二人看，内容当然不是什么『图腾与神话』，而是甜水镇历史上发生过的大规模野兽入侵事件。

“这……”二人陷入沉思，蔡卓宜不禁想起躺在喻言家中的那匹狼。小徐不明真相，但也理解了喻言的意思，“我会通知自卫队，让他们管熟悉的猎户要一些驱赶野兽的民间方子，布在月牙山四周。”

“嗯，就这么办，和自卫队搞好关系，我们没有警力，必要的时候，他们必须听我们指挥。”喻言吩咐道，她没再收回那本《甜水镇史》，而是去书堆中翻翻找找，最终选定了一本《甜水草木》。

大家分头行动，各司其职。

喻言在镇子上转了好一会儿，七七八八购置了一些“狗狗”用品……她回到住处，仗着白狼重伤，没犹豫便干脆利落地进了门。吱呀的开关门声响过，那狼果然睁开眼，待喻言走近，它伏在沙发上迟缓地扬起头颅，定定地望着她。喻言并非没有防备，她早在后腰别着那把长匕首，此刻她试探着更近一步。

“醒了？”

“嗷。”

喻言一惊，白狼喉间发出一声低沉的应答，不卑不亢，头颅依旧扬着，尾巴一动不动。

“喝水？”

“嗷。”

喻言在它面前拆开那些家伙事儿，在狗碗里倒了些水，放在它面前不远处的茶几上。白狼一动不动，喻言不解，与其对视三秒，只见它双目间突然闪过一丝寒光，喻言下意识背过手去握紧匕首，下一瞬，白狼抬起没有受伤的前爪，轻轻一扫将狗碗打翻在地。

“你不会是想用杯子吧？”

“嗷。”

喻言背朝白狼翻了个白眼，取来水杯倒满水，又摆在它面前，没想到这次它真的乖乖伸出舌头，把水“喝”得一干二净。接着喻言又拎出来两块儿生牛排，新鲜的，挂着血珠，散发着一股子腥气。

“吃肉？”

“嗷！”

喻言认命地捡起狗碗，把牛排扔进去，摆到狼面前。哐当！白狼又是一爪子拍翻狗碗，“脾气真够大的，相信你是狼了。”喻言轻声嘀咕着，突然想在狼崽子头上摸一把，但她克制住自己，立马去换了个盘子来。

哐当！

“艹，差不多得了！”

盘子也没逃过，地板上血水糊了一滩，喻言恨恨地捡起生牛排，她突然有个大胆的想法，“你不会是要吃熟的吧！？”白狼鼻尖湿漉漉的，听到喻言的话眼睛里的光芒变得柔和了许多。“嗷。”

“行，你是爸爸。”

“嗷～”

喻言经常下厨，做饭倒是难不倒她，目前来看白狼对她似乎没什么攻击性，松一口气的同时，她自己也感到饥饿。

喻言煎了几份牛排，拿好自己的一副刀叉，无所顾忌地在茶几边席地而坐，她将一份牛排推到狼崽子面前。白狼突然后缩，刚刚那道寒光又在它眼中闪过。

啪！喻言见状，把刀叉往茶几上重重一拍！

“你再给我打翻试试。”

白狼极不情愿地伸出前爪，“嗷！”它没有再打翻盘子，只是笨拙地用自己的肉垫扒拉着盘中那几颗点缀的…香菜。喻言眉头紧皱，一瞬间觉得自己面前趴着的不是一匹狼，“不吃香菜啊？娇气劲儿。”

“嗷！”

“摆盘，摆盘懂不懂？”喻言一边帮它挑着香菜，一边嫌弃地嘟囔，“太费劲了。”这么多年的话，她仿佛一天之内对着一匹狼说完了。

狼崽子很快吃完一盘，盯着细嚼慢咽的喻言，还有她盘子里的肉，目露凶光。喻言瞥见，腾出嘴道，“不用瞅，这三份儿都是我的。”

“嗷呜…”

它是在撒娇吗？喻言恍然间觉得有点儿可怕，“行了行了，匀给你一份儿，不能再多了。”她把香菜挑出来，盘子推过去，赶紧埋头在自己的两份饭里。

入夜。

吃饱的狼崽子似乎精神了许多，在她的房子里一瘸一拐地遛弯。喻言从门外搬进她从货运商那里顺来的大箱子，挑了几床软被褥和毛毯垫进去。

“喂，你今晚就睡这儿。”

狼崽子回过头，不理她，径直走向它的“狗窝”。啪！嘶啦！纸壳箱在白狼的利爪与尖牙之下化为碎片。喻言目瞪口呆，身后的匕首即将抽出。

仿佛她这个人不存在似的，狼崽子在被褥夹层中叼出来一条粉色的毛毯，扬着头一瘸一拐地进了喻言的卧室。“喂，不要上床。”喻言跟在它身后，看着她就那样目中无人地跃上床，对她的话置之不理。

“诶！你不是能听懂人话吗？赶紧下去！”

白狼纹丝不动，趴在床上呼噜呼噜快要入眠似的，喻言脾气上来，攒足了力气大吼道，“大拇哥！”白狼被吓得一激灵，扭头回望喻言。喻言再度与之对视，目光毫不退缩，“下去！”

“呜…”狼崽子极不情愿地下了床，趴在地毯正中，闭上眼睛之前，冲喻言凶巴巴地嚎了一声，“嗷！”

如前一晚一样，喻言斟了半杯威士忌，坐在床头，翻看起那本《甜水草木》。她带回家的那朵乌头草，正被她浸在水杯中，搁在床头柜上。她端量着，思索着，甜水镇盛产乌头草，但她在街头暗访多次，也没见有多少商贩将它当作草药售卖。就像图腾一样，人们仿佛看不到它的存在。

喻言脑中的一切如藤蔓彼此纠缠，隐约中，她觉得她马上就能扯出隐藏在这一团乱麻中最重要的活扣儿，她不能有一丝松懈，她必须把那个人救回来。

入睡后不久，喻言再一次不可避免地陷入噩梦。她的梦呓吵醒了地毯中心的毛绒绒。

一片漆黑中，白狼的双眼如两颗暗夜宝石，充盈着幽蓝的光泽，它探头至床前，似乎感受到床上的女人正挣扎在可怕的梦境中，寒气溢散在她四周。白狼歪歪头，毫不费力地跃上喻言的床，用嘴掀起被子的一角，温热的身躯，在靠近女人的位置安静地卧下。

床头柜上，乌头草悄悄绽放。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

嗡嗡！嗡嗡！嗡嗡！

“电话……接电话……”

“谁啊…大清早的，操…”

温暖的被窝让喻言舍不得探出手，但恼人的震动声没有放过她的意思，她在床头柜上左探右探，终于摸到电话，烦躁地接起来，“喂！”

“喻探长，快来警局一趟！”

蔡卓宜的声音或许是因过电而颤抖，不像是惧怕，倒更像发现了什么惊天大秘密，“你家那匹狼，不是狼！哎，不对，是狼！”蔡卓宜讲话含混不清的，拱火，喻言刚要冲她发脾气，“我也说不清，快来警局！啪！”，电话挂得倒快。

喻言从被窝里直起身子，双眼还模模糊糊地睁不开，“烦死了…干嘛要救……”喻言嘟囔了半句忽然意识到不对劲儿，她好像并不是听到电话震动才醒的…喻言抬手揉了揉眼睛……

“我…操！”

她枕边明媚地散落着大把黑亮的长发，它们尽数属于现正在她被窝中酣睡的女人。女人的下颌角正对着她，凌厉地刺激着喻言的神经，她的眼睛安静乖巧地阖着，微微上翘的眼尾仿佛勾住了些什么……

想什么呢！？喻言大力晃了晃脑袋，看到地毯上确实只剩下乱糟糟的粉色毯子，确认自己没看错的下一秒，枕底藏的长匕首便已握在手中。

喻言将锋刃抵在那细长白皙的脖颈，也顾不上趁人之危的不耻，气沉丹田，大吼一声。

“大拇哥！”

刀下女人猛地瑟缩，被衾下的轮廓颤动，依稀可见颀长的身量，她喉间传来几声呢喃，喻言没听清，刀锋随她的动作而调整，只见轻声呢喃过后，那双眼缓缓睁开。

“哎！你干什么！？”刀刃寒光刺目，骤然清醒的人一脸惊恐，下意识将脑袋死死嵌入床榻之中。喻言欺身而上，自上而下俯视着她。

“我狗呢！？”喻言眼睛一瞪，刀尖跟着逼下去，却还是泄露了一丝慌乱，“不是……狼呢！？”

女人一听，咧开嘴，眯起眼睛憨笑起来。她从被褥中抽出嫩白的手臂，两指丝毫不怵地捏住喻言的刀背，怨声道，“竟然一直都防着我，你救了我一命，我不会伤害你的~”

喻言手上并未卸力，然而一股逆力传来，她往刀身一瞥，她心爱的长匕首，已经在那女人的双指下……弯了。目光再向下，女人肩头还留着昨日重伤的疤痕…

“你是狼人。”喻言别开眼神。

“昂。”

“你怎么爬床上来了，不是说好不许…”

“你做噩梦啦，我好心……”

话音未落，喻言气鼓鼓地把匕首掷在地上。那狼，不，那女人，笑眯眯地在床上撑着脑袋像看猴儿似的看她。

“下去！”

喻言可受不了她那双眼睛，比起狼，更似狐狸。她伸手欲掀被子，狼人反应迅捷，一瞬间，两人一人扯住被子一边，陷入僵局。狼人收起笑颜，嘟起嘴，责怪却天真地看向特种兵。

“喻言，我没穿衣服。”

四目猝不及防地对撞，喻言记得很清楚，它的眼睛是蓝色的，化身之后的她的眼睛却是一片澄澈的棕黑色。那眼底什么都没有，那里包含天地之间的一切，但就是什么都没有。

她纯净得宛若新生。

轰！喻言心中的堡垒幡然崩塌。

喻言带来的衣服不多，她挑了一套oversize的衣裤丢给那人，因为这家伙看起来哪哪儿都挺长的。喻言忍不住偷瞄了一眼她宽阔的双肩和紧致的腹部，“等等！”

狼人闻声停下动作，回过头，只见喻言盯着她后腰正中目不转睛，“嘻嘻，那是我的家族图腾。”

喻言脑中霎时抓住那根隐匿在藤蔓中的活扣儿，狼人腰间的纹身，有着藏黑色的圆形外框内部是瑰丽的对称花纹，颜色更加深幽，像是群狼对月啸叫……她早该想到的。

喻言回神，狼人正疑惑地望她，穿衣的动作也听话地停在半途，她半侧着身，春光乍泄。喻言难得羞赧，扭开脸，“呃……你的纹身很好看。”

狼人又咧开嘴傻笑，“你背上的凤凰也很好看。”喻言愣住一瞬，“我去你大爷！”她将手边的T恤团成一团狠狠摔到狼人脸上。

“呜，人类好凶，喻言好凶。”

咚！咚！咚！

狼人老老实实地猫在喻言背后，和她一起去门厅开门，“喻言！喻探长？”蔡卓宜的声音在门口响起，“你怎么还没到警局？没出什么事吧！”清朗的嗓音再响起时，狼人转身撒腿就跑。

喻言打开门，蔡卓宜气喘吁吁，“它不是狼，不，它是狼。”还是和电话里一样含混不清，“唉！它，它是…”

“她是狼人。”喻言抱着膀看着蔡卓宜，干脆淡定地替她说了出来。“啊？你知道了？”蔡卓宜惊诧道，这下轮到喻言“喻言又止”。

“emmm，她就是，她就是变身了，对，变身了，就…就…，就睡觉的时候。”好奇心驱使着蔡卓宜拨开喻言，径直走进她房中左顾右盼，“那它的伤好了吗？快让我看看！”

诶？那家伙刚刚还跟在自己身后，怎么突然就不见了？喻言关好门，朝卧室大吼，

“大拇哥！”

“来！”

卧室传来应答，“不要！她力气好大的！”

好大一只的狼人还是被两人生拉硬拽着怼到沙发一角，衣衫宽大，喻言扯住一只袖子，便露出狼人半边肩膀。

“不要不要不要！”

“你冷静一点，不要动。”蔡卓宜颇有耐心。

蔡卓宜仔细检查，原本的贯穿伤只剩下一点不触及肌理的皮外伤，骨折已经完全愈合，“愈合得太快了，但还是要注意不可以剧烈活动。”

“那是，我们狼人能力超群！要不是他们把我引到银制的陷阱里，我也不会重伤到变不回人形…我妮妮…”

“闭嘴！”狼人喋喋不休，吵得喻言心烦意乱。

狼人委屈地瘪嘴，“你又凶我……”

喻言见蔡卓宜骨折都检查完了，双手还是停在狼人肋下不走，狼人傻乎乎地同她斗嘴，对揩油毫无知觉。喻言摇摇头，拎着蔡卓宜的后衣领，把她提溜起来就往外面走。

“你伤没好，待在家里哪儿也不许去！”

“喔。”狼人蔫巴巴应着。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

喻言把蔡卓宜遣回警局，她看出蔡蔡对狼人的兴趣甚至已超越案件本身，难免会让她分心失重。且家里那只…那个人……尽管她对镇史与传说已有所储备，但狼人真的出现在面前，仍然让她觉得不可思议。她在镇上随便买了点吃的，又折回家中，顺道为再探月牙山做好准备。

“大拇哥？”

喻言在玄关处召唤，没人应她，她边往房间里走，边气沉丹田，正欲大喝一声，客厅沙发上传来响动。她走进，发现狼崽子正盘坐在沙发上，冷眼望她，大有昨天掀翻盘子的气势。

“我叫曾可妮。”她重重放下手中水杯，对喻言给她的称呼表示不满。

但喻言毕竟是喻言，她也重重把给狼崽子买回来的食物丢在茶几上，碰撞产生巨响，曾可妮吓得一嘚瑟，气势顿时矮了几分。喻言拉过来一把椅子，在她对面坐下，居高临下地审视狼人，像一头要吃掉猎物的红毛狮子。曾可妮被她盯得发怵，抱住屈起的双腿，一时间竟然有些委屈巴巴。

“曾可妮……你真的是…那只狼？”这有名有姓的，喻言还真有点不适应。

“那还有假？本妮妮不仅是狼，还是……”曾可妮抬头辩解道，话痨包子还未完全打开，后面的絮语就被喻言堵在口中。

“那你变个狼我看看。”喻言抿嘴皱眉。

曾可妮倒也没拒绝，但她环视一下四周，又抬头看看天花板，很真诚又小心翼翼地对喻言道：“你这屋顶，不够我掀的呀~”

“而且……”，曾可妮双手扯扯自己身上的T恤，尴尬地瞥了瞥喻言。

好了，懂了，喻言抬手制止她，也同时叫停了自己的想法，她也不是很想再看一次衤果体……哪怕她妮妮的身材……还挺好看。

喻言正色道，“你怎么会出现在月牙山上？”

“这里本来就是我们的地盘。”曾可妮很自然地答道，语气却渐渐变得严肃起来，“我知道你在查什么案子，我也在查。”

“真是你们狼人所为？”

曾可妮语塞，眉宇间透露着不忿，半晌才又开口道，“是我们，也不是我们。”

原来，月牙山周边的狼人种族，这些年从未真正离开过，他们一直隐匿在人群之中，族群之内恪守与人类和平共处的准则。然而历史遗留下来的仇恨，并没有完全被磨灭，屡屡触犯准则的一部分暴戾之徒，被曾可妮率众驱逐出聚居地。

最近这伙暴徒去而复返，狼群也并不了解其中原因。曾可妮听闻甜水镇的失踪案，来一探究竟，没想到竟然在月牙山周中了他们的陷阱，才拖着重伤逃进山林。

“所以你还是个狼王咯？”喻言早在曾可妮的讲述中陷入沉思，思考之余不禁吐露出几分重点。

“昂！当然，我…”

“闭嘴。”

本王这是人间历劫来了！一再被禁言的曾可妮恨不得仰天长啸，她怄气地往沙发里一歪，不住地蹬腿，又不敢发出大动静打乱喻言的思绪。

“这么说你也不知道他们藏在哪。”喻言像是自言自语，又像是茅塞顿开。她站起身呼噜了一把曾可妮的头毛，便往卧室去，她将那把被狼崽子折弯的长匕首捡出来，伸到正撒泼打滚的“狼王”眼前。

“给我掰直咯。”

曾可妮噘着嘴接过匕首，见喻言转身去往腰间装备手枪，像是要出警。刀身在她指间轻轻松松被捋平，“喻言，我们要找的是同一伙人。”曾可妮将刀刃捏在指间，刀把伸向喻言，认真地看向她，“在我完全恢复之前，你不要自己一个人上山。”

“嗯。”喻言不经心地答道，她看也没看曾可妮，接过匕首收进刀鞘便留给狼崽子一个决绝的背影，“乖乖在家待着。”

危险是不可避免的，但失踪案已经拖了太长时间，喻言心想。她坐在驾驶位，摊开一张缩小版地图，她必须尽快找到小徐要的第一现场，获得更多狼人的信息。前探长那条上山的路线，一定会留下线索，她再三确认路径之后，发动了车子。

这条路也是一样，好在上山的时间偏早，朝阳的光洒进山间小路，斑驳而明亮，能够观察地更加仔细。喻言穿过丛丛乌头草，草丛间虫鸣阵阵，青草泥土的气息芬芳，如果没有案件压在心头，爬山倒是一项惬意的晨间运动。

喻言的目光没有放过任意一块路石，也没有越过任意一棵树干，哪怕是一湾水痕，一片脱落的树皮，都能引起她几分注意。草丛间不免窸窸窣窣，偶然间跑过一只野兔，喻言将长匕首紧握手中，渐渐往山顶越攀越高。

越往上，越有一种肃杀之气。喻言不禁觉得有一丝凉意，她将匕首横在身前，仍是缓步向前探索。忽然，一棵树吸引了她的目光，那棵树的躯干之上，几道划痕翻起树皮，与周边颜色有异。她快步走近一瞧，果然，那痕迹并不是随意的几刀，那是一个她曾经万分熟识的钻石纹样。

是她，就是这里了。

喻言不敢放松，心弦又紧绷几分，她仔细探查着这棵树周边的一切，终于在树后的青草掩映下，发现了泥土奇怪的凹痕。她割开青草，一个尺寸庞大的兽爪印显形，很快，喻言便在四周发现了完整的足记。喻言不解的是，这个兽爪印看起来，要比她捡回家的狼崽子的大得多。她不禁倒吸一口凉气，看来还有很多疑问需要请教……

喻言还在摸索，试图寻找打斗痕迹，而曾经特种兵职业性的灵敏，让她在草木窸窸窣窣的掩藏下，捕捉到一声微不可察的低吼，像极了曾可妮没能化形之前，狼崽子喉间的怒吟。她停下摸索，按兵不动，将所有感官集中，去感触四周。

唰！

喻言暴起，转身朝身后挥出匕首的瞬间，再暴退一步！这下她终于看清，同时内心万分惊惧。她若没有挥出匕首，此刻她的头颅，应该已经被眼前这匹褐黄色巨狼衔在口中了。它身长三米有余，庞大的身躯投下黑黢黢的阴影，白日的林间霎时充斥着死亡的气息。

那匹巨狼闪开一击，俯视着喻言，目光深幽，鼻息粗重，仿佛被她挥刀的反抗勾起兴趣，尖刺勾起的利爪拍击在地，带起泥土，正一步步向她逼近。这是绝对力量的压制，喻言稳住心神，暗暗推演，她识趣地后退，保持着与巨狼至少两米的距离，她很清楚，即使自己开枪迎击，也并无半分胜算。

“喻言！”

身后传来一声急呼，喻言当然听得出来是谁！趁着巨狼分神的一瞬，她朝巨狼的眼睛狠狠掷出匕首，转身没命地狂奔。只见那只不听话的狼崽子也正极速冲向她，喻言气不打一处来，冲曾可妮怒吼道，

“快跑，傻瓜！”

曾可妮并不听她的话，依然在林间飞速穿梭，向她奔来。巨狼捕猎的脚步声与厚重的喘息就响在喻言耳边，她一点也不敢犹疑，一刻也不敢停歇，只能奔逃。

眼见曾可妮越来越近，二人擦身而过的瞬间，曾可妮冲她大喊，“你要是瞄得准，开枪打他的眼睛！”

话音未落，曾可妮飞身而起的刹那，化身为狼，苍狼的身形与褐黄色恶狼有过之而无不及，她扑杀过去的同时，发出震耳欲聋的啸叫，响彻山林。

喻言反身拔枪，瞄准的一刻，才意识到那句“房顶不够她掀的”究竟是什么意思，看来受伤的小狼，并不是这位王者的究极形态。

苍狼的奋力一扑，将褐黄色恶狼击出两米开外。苍狼挺立林间，雪白的毛发随风而动，它面对倒地的对手，散发着不容侵犯的领主气息。而恶狼毫无退意，它从泥洼中爬起，皱着鼻子，鼻息频率骤然加快，口中獠牙突显，一声怒吼反扑过来。

两头巨狼撕咬在一起，滚入林中更深处，喻言根本无法瞄准，她很清楚曾可妮的伤势，她一定撑不了多久。危急时刻她也顾不得那么多，极速朝两只巨狼的战场逼近，苍狼与褐黄色恶狼的利爪在空中对撞，光束下荡开一片尘埃。

砰！砰砰！

顾不得瞄准眼睛，喻言冲那具庞大的身躯开枪，哪怕只让它露出一点儿破绽，曾可妮也许都能扭转败局。子弹没入褐黄色巨狼的身体，只让它的动作微微停滞了半秒，苍狼抓住机会，硬接下一记利爪的攻击，低头咬向褐黄色恶狼的脖颈，喻言仿佛看见鲜血四射，紧接着一声凄厉的惨嚎……

褐黄色巨狼剧烈挣扎，苍狼体力不支，只得容它落荒而逃，喻言收了枪向苍狼奔去，那家伙还硬撑着，高大的身躯在恶狼逃得无影无踪之后，轰然陨落。

喻言跑上前来之时，曾可妮蜷缩在乌头草之中，手臂上鲜血淋漓，之前的衣物早在她化身为狼时碎成破布，她气息微弱，堪堪维持呼吸。

“我不想变成大狗勾啦，”喻言扶起她时，曾可妮努力撑开眼皮，狼崽子用尽最后的力气勾起嘴角傻笑着。

“所以再借我一件衣服吧~”

说罢，她便晕倒在喻言怀中，喻言急忙脱下自己的外套把大傻个儿裹得严严实实。

“傻瓜！”喻言恨恨道。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

“我说了让你待在家里不要乱跑！”

狼崽子的自愈能力超强，回到家没多久便悠然醒转。喻言寻来蔡卓宜在家里留下的伤药，勾兑了之后对着曾可妮手臂上道道血痕，没好气地用力往上按。

曾可妮被疼痛刺激得“热泪盈眶”，也不嗷嚎，反而撞着胆子冲喻言吼回去：“我也说了！你不可以一个人上月牙山！”

“别说话！”

喻言不知道哪里涌上来一股火，铁青着脸。她心里明镜似的却不愿意承认，她只是在用愤怒给自己打掩护，狼崽子奔向她那一刻，濒临失去的恐惧差一点儿又击垮了她。

“喻言坏女人，就会凶我！”

曾可妮眼底那一包泪水终于还是没含住，她飞快用另一只手挡住眼睛，却挡不住鼻间的抽噎，“我是群居动物，你把我一个人关在家里，有想过我的身心健康吗？呜……”

“我救你还受伤了，你都不哄哄我，你还凶我！”曾可妮越哭越委屈，喻言手上的力气也没有卸下半分，仍旧黑着脸凶巴巴地给她缠绷带。

“你闭嘴！”

曾可妮哭得抽抽，又被喻言这一吼吓得一激灵，哭得更凶了。喻言看在眼里，低垂下眼眸，胸中积郁顿时松动了几分，然而还是嘴硬道，“你哭吧，反正我也不哄你。”

喻言把染血的棉球丢掉，一边放回医药箱一边犯倔，嘴上偏是不饶人：“你还是只会‘嗷’的时候更可爱点儿。”

曾可妮气极，带着哭腔吼道，“嗷！我再也不理喻言了！”，说罢她拾起手边的沙发靠枕就朝喻言扔过去，抬腿往卧室里走，“呜……再也不理你了！！！！！”

狼崽子把自己裹在粉色小毯子里，在喻言的床上缩成一团，毯子的绒毛跟着她的抽噎同频共振……喻言到底还是遭不住，悄悄挪到卧室里，掀毯子也不是，去摸摸毛也不是，太矫情了，她的手尴尬地停在半空中。

自己这个急脾气，要是会说句软话就好了，她自责着，说出来的话却还是僵硬。

“你别搁那儿哭了。”

“都是男子汉哭什么？”

“快出来！”

发誓再也不理她的狼崽子，在毯子下面顺了顺气，闷闷的声音传出来。

“喻言好好的，为什么要长嘴？”

……

喻言抓狂着薅了一把自己的红毛，然而她理亏，也不好再冲狼崽子发脾气，只见那小毯子越裹越紧，她眉头也跟着紧皱。盯着那一大只盯了一会儿，她忽然间计上心头，“曾可妮你就是不出来是吧？”说罢，喻言转身便走。

毯子下的狼崽子停止抽噎，手指先探出来，接着露出毛绒绒的脑袋，朝外面探头探脑，见喻言真不理她，瘪瘪嘴，好气，闷死了。

踏，踏，踏，喻言的脚步声又传回来，曾可妮嗖一下缩回毯子里。只见喻言手里拿着一棵新鲜的香菜，她二话不说，勾起罩住曾可妮头部的小毯子，就着一点小缝隙把整棵香菜塞了进去，果然，下一秒狼崽子就炸起来。

“嗷！！！”

曾可妮从床上一跃而起，把香菜甩到喻言脸上，瞪着哭红的湿漉漉的眼睛，“喻言！你这个魔鬼。”

喻言看着她的狼狈样儿，心情突然有点小雀跃，狼崽子似乎总是有让她放松下来的能力，她抿着嘴冲曾可妮露出一丝淡然的笑意。

“走吧，去镇上给你买几件合身的衣服。”

喻言对逛街购物一窍不通，本想把小徐和蔡蔡都叫过来，没成想只有小徐和她们在街口汇合，蔡卓宜被当地的诊所请过去帮忙，短短几天，镇民几乎都熟识了镇上来的这位医学高材生，喻言也没放在心上，随她去。

踏出家门的曾可妮并没有喻言想象中的活泛，尤其是看到镇上那些被毁坏的图腾时，喻言分明感受到身边这位狼王少见地散发出凛冽的气场。甜水镇的秘密，看来是与狼人分不开了，喻言盘算着挑一个合适的时间，认真与曾可妮了解一下狼人与甜水镇的渊源。

进了市集，却也是烟火气扑面的热闹景象。摊贩们都吆喝着自己压箱底的好货，多是一些甜水镇丰产的山珍海味和带着复古气息的五金饰物。曾可妮看见吃的终于来了神，自己蹦蹦跳跳地往前去，小徐和喻言默契地走在后面，暗暗观察周遭。

“探长，你知道甜水镇为什么叫甜水镇吗？”

小徐停在银制饰物的摊位边，拾起一只纹饰繁复的银杯，颇有兴致。喻言闻言停下来，随便拾起一些银镯子把玩，“我只知道甜水镇的银制品是出了名的，这里盛产银。”

“你看的都是些镇政府出版的正史，这两天闲的时候，我也翻了翻。”小徐得意道，“野史上说，甜水镇本来叫月牙镇，甜水，是镇民形容900多度高温，熔化了之后的银水。”

说着，小徐挑了一只银杯递到摊贩手上，她要将它买下来留作出差纪念品。银杯在午后日头下泛起一层冷光，确实精致典雅。喻言本是当故事一听，银杯反光的一瞬，她倒想起狼崽子不经意透露的信息——“要不是他们把我引到银制的陷阱里，我也不会重伤到变不回人形…”

曾可妮被银制陷阱重伤……喻言思索着，与小徐继续朝市场深处走。

“听说你捡了只‘大狗勾’，我就翻了翻那方面的书，说来也怪，偏偏讲狼人的书，总是缺页。”小徐继续说道，“你吩咐我把狼人出没的信息透露给自卫队，我想，他们很快就会有行动了。”

“很好，我倒想知道他们是真麻木还是装傻。”喻言抽回思绪，点点头，“哪本比较有趣，也拿来给我瞅瞅。”

两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着案情，刚刚蹦跶着不见踪影的曾可妮却一溜烟朝她们跑回来，面上十分惊恐。

“怎么了，前面有什么？”喻言顿时戒备，一边小徐眼尖，往前一探，“那不是卖鸡的吗？你……”

曾可妮一大只佝偻着躲在喻言身后，攥着喻言的衣袖，活鸡一咯咯叫她就跟着哆嗦，只听她附在喻言耳边懦懦道，

“我怕鸡怕得要死。”

喻言听见都笑了，逗弄着曾可妮道，“那咱就逮只活的回去！”曾可妮赶紧撒开手，又躲到小徐身后，“魔鬼，喻言是魔鬼。”

买好衣物，喻言果然提了只活鸡回家，一路上曾可妮都没理她，迈开长腿自己气鼓鼓地在前面走，把喻言远远甩在后头，小徐在街口同她们分开，回了自己住处。

“还不是要炖汤给你补补，别不识好赖！”进了家门，喻言才开口怼狼崽子，真是，喻言心想，我这脾气真是太好了。

“哼！”

曾可妮往沙发里一窝，一副衣来伸手，饭来张口的劲儿。喻言无奈摇摇头，还能揍她是怎么着？万一急眼了变身……真是拿她没办法，她只好默默钻进厨房，默默杀鸡，准备了四菜一汤。

“真香！”

饭菜摆上桌，曾可妮就没放下过筷子。一只鸡被她吃得七零八落，恨不得把盘子舔得干干净净。

“你们狼人族王室都是这么吃饭的吗？”

喻言揶揄道，脸上一副嫌弃死了的表情，眼底却透出一点来自厨艺精湛的小窃喜。

“嗷！本妮妮要把你叼回去给我做饭！”

“滚一边去吧！”

喻言夹着一大块肉塞住曾可妮的嘴，那人腮帮子一动一动嚼巴嚼巴的样子，不免让喻言心底生出一种投食宠物的满足感，她脸颊上红了红，赶紧埋头进饭碗里。

入夜，曾可妮打着饱嗝爬到床上，乖巧地钻进喻言身边的小毯子里，她体温高达40多度，一床榻的潮湿寒气，不一会儿就会被她驱散。

喻言如往常一样，倚在床头看书，手边依然是半杯威士忌。曾可妮偷瞄她一眼，双手探出，紧攥着自己的小毯子。“在月牙山给你留下记号的，是你很重要的人吗？”曾可妮小心翼翼地问。

“是，她是我唯一一个活下来的战友。”喻言倒也丝毫不遮掩，唯目光还停留在书页上。

曾可妮见状，毛绒绒的头往她身侧蹭了蹭，“你是为了她来的对吗？你做噩梦也是……”

喻言雷打不动地推开她的脑袋。

“是，不要问了，快点睡觉。”

曾可妮不忿地嘟起嘴，“你不要担心，我隐隐感觉他们并不想杀人，在我来甜水镇的同时，我妹妹已经去追查他们的巢穴了。”

“早上我在林间啸叫，那也是我给她的信号，如果她有进展，一定会来告诉我的。”

“还有你想知道的那些，我都会一五一十地告诉你。喻言，你看起来好累……”

曾可妮扭过头去，眼睛一瞬不瞬地望着喻言的侧脸，眼底波光闪动，清澈又真诚。喻言像是察觉到了她的目光，啪一下合上书，一口气饮尽威士忌，抬手便关了灯。

黑暗中，只能听见两个人交错的呼吸。

安静了半刻，喻言忽然开口道，“曾可妮。”

“嗯？”狼崽子快要睡着了，声音黏黏的。

喻言的声线在夜里平静又理智，“我救你一次，你救我一次，我们扯平了。”

“em…我不要扯平，我要帮你查案~”曾可妮在她身边动了动，半酣不酣地呢喃着，“我不要跟喻言扯平，嘻嘻嘻。”

她的长手一下子甩过来，搭在喻言身上。喻言的眼睛在黑暗中眨了又眨，仿佛又看进狼崽子那棕黑色的澄澈的眼底，她拎着那只长手轻轻塞回毯子里，轻轻用自己都不愿意听见的声音说着。

“狗崽子，你只是给我暖床，不要碰我。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

唰唰唰，皱巴巴的报纸一角，画满喻言对目前形势的推演。狼人的两股势力，同甜水镇的镇民，三方分别遮遮掩掩，各怀鬼胎。喻言握笔斟酌片刻，终是将曾可这一股力量划归到自己一方。而关于另一伙狼人，喻言在纸上狠狠圈起了“动机”二字……

狗崽子赖床，叫了半天才起来，睁开眼就撒欢儿，明显比前一天更精神。吃过早饭，曾可妮便钻回卧室对着电视机戳戳弄弄，喻言自己一个人窝在客厅的沙发上读书看报。两人如此，便也算是恪守对对方的承诺，不再孤身犯险。

没安静多时，喻言便听见卧室传来低声呜咽。前一天的恶狼混战让她心有余悸，她放下报纸，捏着糖果和两罐汗涔涔的冰镇孤星啤酒，踱步去卧室。只见狼崽子把电视搞开，抱膝坐在地毯上聚精会神地，却是在盯着荧幕里的…动画片，抽噎着肩膀一缩一缩地。

“干什么呢你，曾可妮？”喻言空担心一场，手里的糖果跟着砸过去，曾可妮怕不是大高个儿没脑袋，“看个动画片都能哭？”

喻言大嗓门又把狼崽子吓一跳，她赶紧抹抹泪儿，拾起糖果不说话，盯着动画片没多久眼泪又无声地滑下来，她不敢瞅喻言，剥开糖塞到嘴里，药太苦了，一定是药太苦了。

“你这样是怎么当上王的啊？”喻言在狼崽子身边坐下，啪地开了一罐啤酒递给她，言语中是真的疑惑，但又有那么一丝丝嘲讽，“没有一个王者是流着泪登上王座的。”

曾可妮啜泣，吸吸鼻子，“你仅代表你个人。”

啤酒罐儿冰冰的，攥在手里说不出的惬意，狼崽子仰起头咕嘟咕嘟吞下去几大口，泪水倒灌，苦甜苦甜的液体自喉咙口流下一道沁凉的痕，蜿蜒盘旋，让她飘飘然。

“你再欺负我，我就把你绊倒。”

“再来一个过肩摔。”

“呦呵……”，喻言失笑，斜睨过去，见狼崽子挑起的眼角周遭染上一大片绯红颜色，泪水泛着粼粼的光，倒叫她姣好的脸蛋更加流彩溢辉，话到嘴边的讥讽偏偏说不出口了，喻言只好收回目光仰头灌酒。

她安然陪狼崽子看动画片，手中的啤酒很快就喝干净了。喻言觉着无聊，从腰间抽出匕首，割开易拉罐低头做起手工来。锋利的铝合金在她手里像柔软的纸片一样，她熟练地用刀刃切开一道道缝隙，前前后后弯弯折折，酒罐子在她手中化成一个身带孤星的小人和一匹小狼，大大方方站在地毯上。

“告诉我，狼人到底和甜水镇有什么关系？”

喻言出肘怼了一下身边人，颠了颠不知何时坠到她肩膀上的脑袋，动画片已经接近尾声，那家伙的啤酒罐子也见底了。

没动静。

喻言只感觉一团毛绒绒从背后缠上来，很温暖，痒痒的。她拧过身去，方欲开口斥她不要闹。

“嗝~”

狼崽子打了一个响亮的酒嗝，红着脸一头栽进她怀里。毛绒绒的狼尾巴从她身后冒出来，罕见地翘着，雪白的绒毛在她肩头轻拂。偏偏只是失控地露出尾巴，人还是那个人，这是，酒精副作用？喻言忍不住伸手rua了一下，感觉自己也有点上头，一定是醉了，一定是。

“你这尾巴不会再突然冒出来吧？”

“不会不会，纯属意外。”狼崽子笑嘻嘻地保证。

二人清醒地走出房门，已经是傍晚时分，红日开始落入烟霞，曾可妮拉着喻言的手，说要带她去一个地方。喻言手枪匕首一样也没少带，迎着晚风与曾可妮一同往月牙山脚下走去，红色的发丝在风中飞舞。

风从茂密的林间吹来，吹向甜水镇的东南方向，带着绿叶的清新抚过甜水镇的街道。然而喻言皱着眉，因林间遮挡着的数座高耸的烟囱中，正飘出缕缕浓重的黑烟，她一抬眼便能望到。她还能感觉到，此刻甜水镇的灯光都集中在烟囱四周，那些被她忽略的冶炼作坊。整个镇像一个沸腾的熔炉，而她正游荡在鼓风口，对即将到来的灼痛一无所知。

她看向一旁的曾可妮，那家伙不是没发现甜水镇的细微变化，狼崽子一改常态，面色凝重，无声默认了喻言的想法——他们在疯狂地冶炼银。

“不管那伙狼人准备做什么，”狼崽子说，

“对于人类来说，战争已经打响了。”

很久很久以前，甜水镇还不叫甜水镇，而是叫月牙镇，这里山深林密，与世隔绝。原始的狼人种族在这里蓬勃生存，他们崇拜圆月，构筑神庙，遵循古老的生活方式。直到有一天，一支地质勘测队闯入密林，为狼人所救，勘探队不仅发现了月牙山中的大量矿藏，还勘破了狼人的秘密。

一开始，大家还能够和平共处。人类教会狼人先进的科技，告诉狼人那些稀有金属的价值，狼人与他们分享整个山林里的捷径与野外生存之技。后来，人类渐渐意识到，狼人从不是他们可以轻视的野兽，狼人首先作为人而存在，拥有和他们一样的智慧和学习能力。坏就坏在，狼人还拥有他们所惧怕的绝对力量。

于是，狼人成为人类开采矿藏，统辖地方的阻碍……月圆之夜，狼人力量最为充盈，族人们会相聚于神庙，进行盛大的集会，但大自然是公平的，月蚀往往也会在这几天之中发生。届时，狼人的力量会因为月相的剧烈变动被大大削弱，年幼的狼人甚至无法化形，他们也不过是手无寸铁的人。

剧变就在血月突现时发生。

人类带来科技，也带来狼人无法抵挡的武器，他们深知狼人的弱点，便趁虚而入，用银刀银枪刺穿毫无还手之力的年轻族人的身躯，月蚀开始到结束仅几个小时，整个山镇尸横遍野，血流成河。

“历史是胜利者写就的，他们要让我们在历史中消失，最简单的方法，就是抹杀掉我们的人性。所以在他们的故事中，我们变成了入侵的野兽，活该被赶尽杀绝。”

喻言与狼崽子一前一后走在上月牙山的小路上，一路上狼崽子都在平静地讲述，喻言一言不发，她没有想过那些断井残垣背后会是一个种族的悲剧，更想不到人类可以如此矫饰历史，甚至歌颂深重的恶行。

“即使后来狼人回到月牙山周边，我也没下令任何夺回领地的行动。我不是一个称职的王，所以他们伤害我，背弃我，选择用自己的方式向人类复仇。”

曾可妮背靠一棵老树，看起来形单影只，喻言在后面还未跟上她的步伐。此处距离山顶只有一步之遥，喻言几次探月牙山，都没能如此深入，她还是第一次在这样的高处，看到残存的晚霞在青草上洒满金辉，像夜神降临播种，施万物以灵。

看来傻大个儿并不是没脑袋，天真的背后总是包藏痛苦，喻言的心软了软，她几步走到狼崽子身侧，“在我们人类的历史上，仅凭忠诚与勇敢确实不足以成王。但一个好的王者，绝不会将权柄与力量作为伤人的利器，你没做错什么。”

喻言拍了拍狼崽子的肩膀，

“至于爱哭……其实，也挺可爱的……”

喻言这人仿佛很难做出什么亲昵的举动，狼崽子耸耸肩，觉得温柔的喻言还是有点儿可怕，她摇摇头，带着喻言继续往山顶去。

“我不懂，我只知道亡族灭种的仇恨，不是我一个人能担的，我的使命，在于那些活下来的人。”

“我见过太多的人类，为了铲除异己不择手段，他们心狠手辣，非我族类可以相抗……”

曾可妮手中攥着的细腕有一瞬间的僵硬，喻言停下脚步，曾可妮也跟着停下来，回头望去，喻言正深沉地凝视着她。

“我也是人类，为什么要信任我？”

“你和他们不一样，你眼中有悲悯。”

自从踏上月牙山，狼崽子再也不像那个会对着动画片哭泣的小女孩儿。喻言仿佛看到她的身躯勾勒出岁月的遗痕，她也许已经比她多活过十年、百年，见过更多的沧海桑田、聚合离散，然而她却依然清澈见底，以初生的姿态迎击复杂的世界。

而她自己呢？她的悲悯从何而来？或许那只能称之为愧疚，她没能从残酷的战场多捞回一条命……而现在，仅存的一人生死未卜……

无论如何，与狼崽子的偶遇是命中注定，她一定会是她生命中不一样的存在，就像当下，狼崽子总能洞穿她的心思——

“喻言，不要那么辛苦。”

她们没有再说话，只是携手一步一步离顶峰越来越近，原来月牙山山顶并非草木凋零的山尖。山顶的大片平地，卧在及肩高的乌头草花海之下，夜幕初临，星光细碎地播洒，蓝紫色的轻纱飘拂，喻言犹如撞进一瞬梦境，这里就像她濒死之前所幻想的应许之地一样，朦胧，无边无际。

“在我们的传说中，每一株乌头草都是死去狼人的灵魂，自百年之前那个对狼人大肆屠戮的月蚀之夜后，乌头草遍布山镇，任人类再怎么收割、焚烧，它们还是会再度发芽，生长，恣意摇曳，最终成为一片花海。”

于是，她带着她穿过层层薄雾，坠入深海。

在乌头草盛开的花海中央，在甜水镇街道上所能望到的月牙山最高处，一棵苍老的神树如穹盖低垂。站在树下，天空只剩下一簇簇破碎的狭窄的孔隙，像幽蓝色的狼人眼眸，模糊，神秘。喻言透过它们，能看到混沌的过去，看到烈焰焚烧的遗迹，能听到遥远的低吟，最终，是一声长啸划破夜空。

“曾经我们都在这棵树下第一次化身为狼，由长者赐予我们独一无二的家族图腾。但是几百年间，我们不得不放弃传统，任它在这里孤独伫立，审视着无尽的苍茫虚无。”

曾可妮的手穿过花丛始终与喻言的手紧握，她虔诚地仰望圣景，娓娓道来那些深埋心底的秘密，忽然，她的手松开了。

“喻言，你想看看我真正的样子吗？”

衣物在她手中一层层剥落，白皙的胴体在乌头草的枝叶间闪耀着奇异的光泽。天真的女人忽而泄露成熟的风韵，曾可妮是矛盾的综合体。尽管不着寸缕，她依然高贵，周身散发着不可亵渎的威严。不似上一次危急时刻的突变，她在明亮的半月下缓缓化身为狼。

喻言确实从未见过它真正的样子，它的身形比前日重伤混战时要更加挺拔，每一根随夜风拂动的毛发都在诉说着主人的桀骜。它的毛色是雪白的，却又不是空洞洞的白，是杂糅了世间万色，由漆黑中用尽力气拔出来的白。它湛蓝的眼眸与夜空同色，其中有星辰，亦有她。

喻言下意识抬起手，探到它湿漉漉的鼻息，它没有一丝抗拒，甚至略略俯首，由着她的五指覆上它双目之间，抚过它的额头。它的温暖一如往常，自她的掌心一寸一寸蔓延至她的身躯。喻言情不自禁地靠近白狼，渐渐将它的头颅拥入怀中。沉浮多年，她突然感到前所未有的心安。

曾可妮不知何时变回了人，而喻言拥住她赤裸的躯体的姿势未曾改变。她们额头相抵，自然而然地去寻觅彼此的双唇，狼人极尽温柔地引导，将野性都让渡给了对方。喻言毫不留情地进犯，抓住最后一颗救命稻草似的，吸吮，缠磨，噬咬……她将后背交付给她，将慌乱交付给她，将爱意也全部交付给她。

一吻过后，二人依旧额头相抵，曾可妮随手折下一株乌头草，置于二人之间。

“你会一下子就找到我的灵魂的，对吗？”

“会的，我答应你。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

入夜。

甜水镇边沿绿树掩蔽的冷却塔顶端的红白漆迹，在柔蓝的星空下更显陆离，它们由加强混凝土筑成，高出绿林几十米。在它们伫立的百年间，数座青山被掏空只剩下摇摇欲坠的壳，岩石的碎片在这里化为浆液。

喻言与狼崽子下山归来，甜水镇的街道早早陷入空寂，偶有巨大的金属碰撞声从冶炼点传来，有如大战前的钟鸣……甜水镇上空，裸露的电线在半空中平行交错，远处冷却塔塔尖浓烟渐起，好似越过一道道藩篱，弥漫着延伸到天边的云雾中，在云层深处与黑夜融为一体。

她们安静地回到家中，一前一后进入门厅。

“喝酒吗？”喻言抬腿便要往厨房去，听了那么长的故事，还……她急需来点儿威士忌镇静一下。刚迈出半步，骤然间，曾可妮仍停驻在门前，从后面一把攥住喻言的手腕。

“喻言，别动。”呼吸之间，喻言已被曾可妮拉到身后。“家里有客人。”

屋内一片漆黑，任是她特种兵喻言也没能察觉到丁点儿异样，不过她已然迅速反应，端起手枪，眼睛努力适应黑暗，观察四周。旁边狼崽子周身一股威压释出，整个人似乎处在化形的边缘，她朝屋内靠近一些，谨慎地嗅了嗅。

没想到，紧绷的身躯忽而放松下来，喻言感觉到气氛变化，一脑袋问号，还未问出口，只闻曾可妮柔声道，“出来吧，这里没有坏人。”

轻缓的脚步声从里间门内传出来，一匹小狼探出头。尽管与狼为伴已有几天，喻言还是不免惊诧，因那匹狼几乎和受伤时的曾可妮一模一样，雪白的毛发，挺拔的身形，只是它的瞳仁更加深幽，如黑玛瑙一般，纯正的黑色，泛着凶光。它行至曾可妮身旁，高傲地嗅探着，对喻言十分防范，甚至冲着她露出獠牙，怒声低吼起来。

曾可妮一手按下喻言的枪，“我跟你提过的，”一手去抚摸小狼的脑壳，“我妹妹，刘令姿。”

“别怕，是自己人。”曾可妮安抚着小狼，抬手去开门厅的灯，啪一声，在喻言看来就像是某种奇妙的开关。灯光下的小狼崽子已然变成亭亭玉立的少女，瘦高个儿，躲在曾可妮身边，眼中更多是畏惧地盯着喻言。喻言强压着内心的震撼，面无表情，两人静止互相打量了半晌，喻言揉揉鼻子，扭头去找冰箱——“呃，我还是要喝点酒。”

“姐姐，这个人类看起来好凶…唔。”曾可妮抬手捂住刘令姿的嘴，两只狼崽子凑在一起陷在沙发里，对着喻言的背影叽叽咕咕。

“不要乱讲，小心她吃了你。”曾可妮煞有介事地说。刘令姿闻言抱住双肩，又往沙发靠背瑟缩了几分，面带惊恐，吓得够呛，“她吃人？？？”

“嗯，喻言超凶的，嘻嘻。”曾可妮掩面偷笑，眼睛眯成一条缝活像个大傻子，刘令姿堪堪反应过味儿来，难为情地戳了曾可妮一指头。

“姐姐你又骗我。”

三个人围坐一桌，喻言捧着半杯威士忌，两只狼崽子喝柠檬水。原来刘令姿收到曾可的信号，调查完之后顺着月牙山一路闻着味找到了喻言家，恨不得睡了大半天，才等到两个人回来，她带来一个坏消息，和一个不好不坏的消息。

三天前，她与曾可兵分两路，一个前往甜水镇查探，一个在周围的群山之间搜寻。很快，刘令姿带着几个精干的狼人，在几座空壳般的秃山中发现了另一伙狼人的痕迹。接着她听到曾可的啸叫，又一人上月牙山，顺着褐黄色恶狼逃跑的踪迹排查，终于和手下汇合在恶狼的藏身之处。稍微令人振奋的信息是，被他们掳走的人类都活着，分别关押。刘令姿怕打草惊蛇，未敢擅动，也无从知晓这些人类被拘禁是为何。

“我留下了几个人在周围继续观察。”刘令姿继续道，她看向曾可，似在征求她的建议，“要不要营救，我想……”

“当然要救。”喻言已在深思，听到这却下意识脱口而出，说出来她才觉得自己急躁了，于是一反常态地也看向狼崽子。

“听起来没那么简单，彤彤先说完吧。”曾可妮眉头紧锁，她知道接下来是坏消息。小狼崽子捏紧了姐姐的衣角，满面担忧。

“没错，就是这些事发生的契机太过巧合了，族中的老人夜观天象，让我来告诉你，三天之后，是…”

“月蚀之夜。”

果然诡异。三个人的脸色都不太好看，相对无言。曾可妮抱臂入定，喻言抓来一张旧报纸开始在空白处写写画画。

许久，狼崽子才开口道，“阿黄他们赶在这个节骨眼回来滋事，抓了人只是为了挑衅？按理说，月蚀之夜是狼人最虚弱的时候，无论如何不该在这时挑起战争，这只会对狼人不利。”

刘令姿点头，“没错，我们行事低调，藏身隐秘，很容易置身事外，阿黄挑唆人类来打我们，也是白搭……”

“向人类复仇，却选择对人类有利的时机。你的对头们，也许根本没打算让狼人加入战争，或许是我们一直以来忽略了什么？”

喻言在纸上画了两个重重的圈，在恶狼与人类之间，被掳走的八个人是唯一的纽带。

“你的意思是，这八个人身上，一定还有别的事情。”曾可妮望向喻言，喻言抬眼看刘令姿，期待着小狼还能从记忆里多抠出一些细节。

“对了！关押的山洞并不是密不透风，在某个囚牢外围，我们捡到了奇怪的东西。”

刘令姿浑身上下摸索着，终于在长裤口袋里掏出一物，递到曾可妮手中，那是一支五毫升注射器的针筒，针头已经不见了，针筒上的刻度依然清晰。

“这种东西出现在深山老林里，是有够……”曾可妮仔细端详针筒，甚至对着灯光上下左右的打量，然而奇怪二字还没说出口，她立刻将针筒尾部一块空白的区域放到喻言眼前，“喻言！是她！！”

熟悉的钻石刻痕，只不过非常的浅，又歪七扭八。灯光下，喻言勉强瞥见，便一把夺过针筒，心脏抑制不住地震颤起来。她翻来覆去地观察、触摸，除去那几道刻痕，这就是一支普普通通的针筒，喻言深呼一口气，理智最终占据上风。“我和戴萌，我所知道的她，并没有什么关于这个的暗语。”

喻言摇摇头，接着说，“如果她想要传递什么信息，这支针管或许就是信息本身。”她攥着那支针管，坚定道，“我会让蔡蔡研究一下。”

曾可妮点点头，转而对刘令姿吩咐道，“你回去，让他们看好那边，搞清楚他们到底在做什么，等我们的信号。”

“还有，跟长者们打听一下月蚀对人类是不是也有影响……”曾可妮顺着喻言的思路，目前也只能推测到这儿，“另外什么我们不知道的关于月蚀的隐秘，不可以再藏着掖着了，通通问出来。”

“估计到月蚀过去之后，我都会留在镇子上，你吩咐几个机灵的兄弟来镇上，我有打算。你就不要再来回跑了，族里老幼你来安排，一定要大家平安度过月蚀，知道吗？”

刘令姿乖巧地点点头，“我知道了，姐姐。”

夜深了。

喻言不放心刘令姿独狼在甜水镇中行走，提出开车送她到入山口，车上，刘令姿还是很怕喻言，拘谨地端正地坐在副驾，一副在学校不小心闯了祸被家长接回家的乖学生模样。喻言抿抿嘴，琢磨着打破尴尬局面。

“曾可妮那傻大个儿是怎么当上王的？”

刘令姿一愣，她姐在族群里可是很娇小的，怎么就大个儿了……然而她还是老老实实答道，“长者推举，族群里的长者大多通晓星象卜算，他们的决定族人们都会遵从，我也不知道原因……”

“……姐姐自己都不知道为什么。”喻言好像听得津津有味，刘令姿试探着打开话匣子，“曾可小时候一直以为，自己成年后会化形成粉色的小兔子，后来她化身白狼，因为这个自闭了好久。”

喻言五官蹙在了一起，真是不一般啊曾可妮，怪不得，怪不得是个娇滴滴的狼王……

车行至山脚下，远光灯在幽静的山路上打出两道刺目的白光，尘埃与飞虫在光柱中浮游，喻言站在车门边招呼，“小狼崽子，注意安全。”

刘令姿顺着光走了几步方要化身为狼，却突然转回身，强光耀得她睁不开眼，她只得对着一团红色影子开口，“喻言，月蚀……你要……照顾好我姐姐。”

“嗯，放心吧。”喻言话音方落，一道白影从光前闪过，一跃而入月牙山的黑暗之中。

喻言回到家，狼崽子已经缩在床上了，手里还捏着喻言画图推演的那张报纸，眉头深锁，眼皮却不停打架，微张的嘴差点儿流出口水来。

喻言翻了个白眼，一下子抽走报纸，狼崽子没什么反应，只是垂下手，仿佛下一秒就能进入梦乡。干想是想不出答案的，喻言把报纸丢到一边，径直走进了浴室。

待她再回到床边，一身轻松，脑中思路也清晰，第二天会议的任务都准备好了。另外，还有一些值得揣摩的细节，她得好好问一问这位睡死过去的狼王殿下。

“诶？曾可妮？”喻言毫不温柔地推了狼崽子一把，活生生把她从美梦里揪了出来。

“干嘛啦，困死啦。”狼崽子闹小脾气，裹着小毯子转过身，只留给喻言一个寂寞的背影。喻言的好脾气也突然就上来了，悄默声凑到狼崽子耳边，温言软语询问道，“你说，为什么彤彤狼变人的时候衣服好好的？”

炙热的气息打在耳畔，狼崽子猛然清醒，瞪大双眼，小脑袋飞速运转，“介个嘛，介个…用你们人类的话讲……”

“叫玄学……啊！！！”

曾可妮一声惨嚎，被喻言一脚踹到地毯上。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

喻言来到甜水镇的第五天一早，绵绵阴雨浸润着镇上的砂石路。她依然能听到远处冷却塔附近传来的轰鸣的，规律的金属碰撞声，与雨水淅淅沥沥的声响交织。这些声音在她，总是和过往的热带战役混成一团难以区分，紧张、窒息、疲乏、孤独……初闻之时，她有一瞬间落空的下坠感。

雨下得不大，她们没有打伞，到警局的距离不远，狼崽子一路揽着她的肩膀，潮气便不得近身。

办公室内。

蔡卓宜专注地鼓捣着培养皿，喻言带来的针筒被她切割开来，正一点一点从内壁取出样本。办公桌上不大点地方，整齐地排列着她的实验器具与精密仪器，各种试剂分门别类贴好标签，包括曾可妮的血液样本和狼毛在内，都规规整整的看不出一丝凌乱。

狼崽子好奇，忍不住去碰碰这个，摸摸那个，不一会儿就收到蔡卓宜的铁拳警告，她也只得趴在桌子上看小徐还有喻言她们各忙各的，一时间办公室内静如无人之境。

喻言根据小狼崽子彤彤的消息更改了地图上的标注和连线，最新的焦点聚集在月牙山后的另外两座山峰中，从那里到甜水镇的路径来看，并不适合狼人长途奔袭，当然，他们本就另有所图。

小徐根据和自卫队的信息共享拿到了所有冶炼点的武器制备情况，人们将会在甜水镇几个重点区域设防，银制武器只是他们的一重防御，还有很多装有液态硝酸银的机关陷阱，这足以让狼人毫无生还希望……小徐和喻言一起，同时在地图上对这些地点一一做出标注。

半晌。

“有结果了！”

蔡卓宜的眼睛还没有离开显微镜，她频繁更换玻片反复确认，三人被她一句话吸引，纷纷停下手中的事，凑过来等待下文。

“这可能是一种混毒？”

“针筒里的药剂，是乌头草的花液、狼血与麦角酸、麻黄碱的混合物。”蔡卓宜从显微镜上抬起头来，脸色难看，喻言同她还有小徐三人六目相对，乌头草的花液与狼血是要干什么的她们不懂，但后两种，众所周知是致幻剂的主要成分。蔡卓宜深呼一口气，摇了摇头。

三人一齐看向狼崽子，曾可妮同样一脸茫然地摇摇头。喻言插着腰抿嘴一言不发，她难以想象这种东西注射到人的身体里，会产生怎样的效果，戴老师还能保持一丝理智抛出线索，属实不易。

“先开会吧…”气氛有些压抑，喻言开口道。

“囚牢在深山里，大多是半山腰的位置，你们人类几乎没法靠近，我建议营救的行动还是由我来安排。”几个人围坐在一张空桌子四周，狼崽子指着地图的红色中心点说到，“你们可以相信我。”

喻言当即点点头，不无担忧地与狼崽子对视，“好，提醒你的人来往出入注意这些陷阱。”

喻言手中的笔在纸上来回勾画，将纸面划破了也不自知，“第二件事，针筒里的药剂作用为何很关键，我们这几天分别打探，及时共享信息。”

“没问题，我的专业好像也用不上，这两天就在研究这些书呢。”小徐摩挲着手中冒着热气的水杯，正是她当日在镇上买回来的纪念品，她用眼神示意了一下自己办公桌上那一堆书，摆放的也是错落有致。“缺页看着有蹊跷，我想我很快就能发现问题，如果有关于药剂的，我会整合起来。”

“我去镇上的诊所问一问。”蔡卓宜的眼神若有游离，倒也把任务应下来。从验出针筒里药剂的成分开始，她便有些心不在焉。

“嗯，第三件事，月蚀。”喻言抬起笔在日程表上画了个圈，曾可妮接着她道，“后天晚上，八点开始，大概持续3-4个小时。”

“届时我需要全镇保持供电。还有，我知道这不可能，但是还是要通知下去，不要进行集会，更不要聚众焚烧乌头草。”

喻言很清楚，即使她们把失踪案破了，失踪人口全都完好无损地回来，也无法叫停这一场积蓄已久的仇恨之战，在还没有弄清另一方的复仇形式之前，要阻止杀戮，她能做的也只有这么多。

开完会，喻言拎着狼崽子离开办公室，她们要对营救行动做出部署，曾可也要和她的狼人兄弟们碰头。小徐转而埋在她的书堆中，只有蔡卓宜，还坐在开会的位置，双手坠在她的白大褂兜里，盯着地图上的各个标注凝望。

她的目光扫过囚牢地点通往甜水镇的路径，扫过月牙山周围的布防，“蔡蔡？”小徐叫了她一声，她入神到没有反应，小徐只好从书堆中拔出头，“蔡蔡！帮我递下水杯。”

蔡卓宜身躯一震，望着她身侧会议桌上的水杯，才回过神来细细打量，“这个杯子有够典雅的嘛。”她伸出手去握住杯身，刚刚抬起的一瞬，忽地撤回手，杯底磕在桌上发出不小的响动。

小徐闻声目光移到蔡卓宜身上，见她立刻抓住耳垂，笑得勉强，“还是烫的，我不行拿……”

“那我一会儿自己拿，忙你的。”小徐没在意，笔尖抄录的沙沙声继续，蔡卓宜脱下自己的白大褂搭在椅背上，回道，“我这就去诊所。”

喻言和狼崽子在镇上游走半日回到家，已近浅夜，二人都有些疲累，门厅的地上给什么人塞了封信进来，喻言也顾不上看。她径直取来威士忌，越是情势紧张她越想醉生梦死，说白了这是一种逃避，但她不会真的醉，酒精也许更能帮助她好好睡觉养精蓄锐。

这信本来也不是写给喻言的，曾可妮委屈巴巴地瘫坐在地毯上，喻言还是不让她上床。她拆开信，纸上是辨识度极高的小学生字体，刘令姿派人来送给她的——搜集来的关于月蚀的隐秘。

喝了酒，喻言在一旁卧下。她闭上眼，脑海里全是当年与戴萌共同作战的画面，多年未见，却不知她究竟在承受着什么……巨大的压力搁到她肩上，伴着绞痛，酒精一点点发挥作用，将她再度引入梦境。

这一次，她的梦里都是水。喻言怕水，然而那水一浪高过一浪汹涌着，打压着她无法上浮，她的手足逐渐麻痹，无力挣扎，不断下坠。水里还有污浊的泥、缠绕着的水草，还有她熟悉的影子……她忍着灼痛睁着眼，看着一个个身影向她伸出手，她无论如何翻腾也够不到……

“彻彻底底的失败者！”她们冲她喊到。

突然，水里出现一道光，离她好近，她拼命地想要游过去，那光里向她伸出一只手，没有任何犹疑地，浪一次又一次打过来也没有退却……她看清了，看清了那随水波摆动的衣袂下，腰间清晰的图腾。她就要抓住她的手了，忽然间，一道巨浪从她们中间翻过，她消失不见……

“曾经你救不了她们，现在你也救不了她！”

不可以…

不要！

曾可妮听着喻言睡眠的深重呼吸声，看着杂乱异常的信纸，一个头两个大，她只能勉强读懂信中的只言片语，因为大部分内容都是涂涂画画，她怎么认得出来这纸上画的花花草草是什么东西嘛！

或许族里的长者也叫不出来它们的名字，只是知道有这么个东西……她一筹莫展之际，忽然想起喻言曾经看过一本叫做《甜水草木》的书。

“乌头草我认得，”曾可妮找来那本书，对照着书中的插图，一个一个寻找着与画中相似的植物，“麦角，麻黄……”

！！！

曾可妮又对照一遍，画中那一滩应该是狼血，蔡蔡的查验结果犹在耳畔，确实是这几样东西没错。“人到狼人的不完全转化，狂热药剂……月蚀之夜触发……”曾可妮抑制住周身的战栗，将信继续读下去，“解药是……”

是…我

狼崽子一瞬间全都明白了。

她眉头深锁，轻慢地撕下来信中解药的部分，用喻言的打火机点燃，看着它们化为灰烬。做完这一切，她才分神出来看向床榻上的人，却不免心中一惊。

喻言额头上渗出汗珠，身体止不住的颤抖，狼崽子见状立刻翻身上床，拥住她的身躯，“喻言，是噩梦，不要怕。”她在她耳边轻声唤着。

喻言犹如溺水的人抓住一根浮木，狠狠地攥着曾可妮的手腕，攥得曾可妮皮肉泛白，终于，她喉间冲出一声哀叫，“不！”

“不要…”喻言猛然睁开眼，曾可妮正抱着她轻声安慰，她久久不能回神，只感受到她的温热一寸一寸笼罩着她，她的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，唯攥着她的手一点也没有松劲儿。

“别紧张，放松…”

“我在。”

“我一直都在。”

“不要…” 喻言回抱过去，“不要…”

不要离开我。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

窗外的雨半死不活缠绵了一整天，到晚间却滴滴答答砸在地上鼓噪起来，还频频打闪，两张窗帘布的缝隙泄露一绺暗黄天光，这雨还会下很久。

喻言贴在曾可妮身侧已再度安然入眠，狼崽子僵直地躺在床上，双眼直勾勾地盯着天花板。恍然间一道闪电劈下，透过那道缝隙，屋内忽明忽暗，一切都变得不真切，她仿佛回到了很久以前在神树之下成王的夜晚。

那夜星光璀璨，她却不知道有多茫然。

仪式结束多时，神树下唯剩她与族中最德高望重的长者二人。她的指腹轻轻抚过神树躯干上的苍老皱纹，她仰望星空，它们被枝繁叶茂的古树穹盖割裂成一块块，她便觉得脚下的土地也被割裂成一块块，她踏上虚空，天地颠倒，万分惊惶。

“古往今来，坐上王座的人，并不是每一个都准备万全，他们和这世上许多营营逐逐的人一样，不知道自己即将奔赴怎样的命运。他们只能在不断的追寻中，找到属于自己的答案。”

让人沉静下来的声音在曾可妮背后响起，长者将她从神树的穹盖下引出来，使她抬首足以览尽一整片浩瀚星河。

“但是，妮妮，只有弱者才会侥幸于找到人生的捷径，而没有资格得知苦难的荣耀为何物。”

她低下头，妄图瞬间消化掉长者所言。她还是没有办法参透，眉目中跑出了些许焦虑。而长者温和注视着她的身影继续说到。

“在这个位置上，牺牲的总要比得到的更多，总有一天，你会比任何人都更清楚牺牲的本质…”

……

曾可妮在漆黑中眨眨眼，侧身看向旁边那人安静的睡颜，本浓烈的雨声渐渐地淡下来，红色发丝在黑夜里仍旧令人沉迷。她收回忽近忽远的思绪，凝望着眼前的女人，兀自言语。

“牺牲吗……”

她抬手去触碰那人柔软的脸颊，潮热的鼻息溃散在她指间，喻言突然扭动一下脖颈，曾可妮蓦地收回手，重新回到最初僵直的姿势，直勾勾地盯着天花板，以便身边人可以舒服地靠过来。

“喻言，你说我该怎么办呢？”狼崽子的目光有一瞬间的闪烁，“我才刚刚找回你。”

翌日。

办公室内。

“你看，这是我整理出来的缺失内容。”小徐把一张写得满满登登的A3纸摊开在蔡卓宜面前，“大多数关于狼人的书，成书于很久以前，多是地质队的研究人员和狼人中的专家所写。”

“你看这书的泛黄程度……我们从图书室地库里翻出来也是不容易。”小徐随便拿出来一本快速翻页，纸张带起的风中有股子糟烂味儿，蔡卓宜抬手在面前猛扇了好几下，小徐继续说着。

“最重要的是，被除去的内容都有一个共性。”小徐的笔尖指了指占据A3纸最大的地方，“就是说，有人故意销毁所有关于月蚀之战的史实，但又不得不留下其余珍贵的资料。”

“所以？”

蔡卓宜一脸疑惑，不知道小徐到底想说什么。

“所以，找到共性，就暴露了特性。”小徐从另一个书堆顶部拿下一本书递给蔡卓宜，“这本书被撕去的内容和月蚀之战毫无关系。”

蔡卓宜接过书的手不由得有一丝迟滞，她默默翻看着，听小徐继续分析，“这一页的缺失，更像是另外的人想要浑水摸鱼，取走什么重要信息。”

小徐捏着书脊，帮蔡卓宜快翻几页，耐心指给她看，“联系上下文，这一页的内容可以确定是…”

“是转化！”

另一个声音同时响起，喻言与曾可妮恰好从门外进来，小徐与狼崽子语境不同，却同时点破迷雾中重要的光团。喻言径直走来从蔡蔡手中拿过那本书，翻看起来，“这什么书，也讲了转化？”

曾可没卖关子，直接开门见山道，“我们已经查到了，针管里的是狂热药剂，可借月蚀，将人类转化成状似狼人的‘狂热者’，他们确实从头到尾都没想加入战争。”

“他们是想看人类自相残杀！”小徐恍然大悟。

“那这么说，他们的实验可能已经成功了？”蔡卓宜双手插兜，若有所思重重坐回自己的座位里，“他们抓人类去，就是为了给他们接种这个药剂？”

“没错，药剂完全与身体融合需要时间，只要提前制造好这几颗种子。”

曾可拿出涂涂画画的信纸，摊开在众人面前，三人凑过头去，没人知道这张纸本身还有下半部分。

“没有月蚀的时候，接种了药剂的人和正常人没两样，而一旦月蚀，进入狂热，便会主动攻击他人，被狂热者抓出带血的伤口，就会被传染。”

“如果月蚀之夜狂热者被投入到人群中，后果不堪设想。”

办公室内陷入短暂的沉默。

“那我们就抢先一步控制住这八个人。”喻言放下书，密密麻麻的小字看得她头疼，被撕去的内容也许就包含着她最想要的信息——“还有一个重点，到底有没有解药。”

“我可以试试……但……”蔡卓宜还没说完，狼崽子在一旁迅速接过话头儿，“交给我吧，明晚月蚀之前，一定会有答复的。”

几人看向她，点点头。

“好，话说回来，按照我们推测的动机，即使我们不去救，他们也会将这八个人在合适的时间放回来。”喻言将图钉分别扣在地图上，镇上几个可能性很大的人口聚集点。

“他们会给我们留足够的时间隔离狂热者吗？”蔡蔡满面担忧地问。

“不会，所以我们还是要救。”曾可十分笃定，“营救的过程大概不会很艰难，对他们来说，不过是顺势把人放归。但为了隐藏我们的意图，还是要把气势做足。”

喻言接过她的话，“没错，我们不仅要救，还要大张旗鼓拼尽全力地去救，回来照常做笔录，照常放回家，就当做最普通的失踪案处理结案。”

……

四个人围坐会议桌讨论，对营救行动和后面的监控行动进行了周密的规划和部署。因为狂热药剂的存在，曾可的狼人成为主要的倚仗力量，营救和监控都由他们来完成。中间一应掩人耳目的流程，就交给喻言、小徐和蔡蔡。她们只希望，能够顺利把月蚀之夜的恶种，悄无声息地扼杀在摇篮里。

入夜，雨已经停了，天空一片清明，只是空气中依然弥漫着冷冽的气息。曾可与喻言对坐在家中的餐桌两侧，相对无言。喻言的第二瓶威士忌即将见底，最后一层琥珀色的液体平静地等待着自己的结局。

山林中传出几声微不可察的狼嗥，在曾可的耳中却清晰响亮，它们有自己的独特的传递信息的方式。啸叫结束，曾可感官中的夜晚重新归于静谧。她伸手拍拍喻言的手背，低沉的嗓音给人安慰。

“放心吧，行动已经开始了。”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

喻言衔着一支烟站在窗前，酒杯搭在窄窄的窗台边沿，琥珀色的液体惴惴不安地荡开一圈圈涟漪。狼崽子沉默着站在她身侧，一截烟灰落在她膝盖处的裤子上，喻言没有注意，曾可也并不介意，她动动手指掸落灰烬，任它在布料上留下豆大的灰白印记。

圆月当空，天光柔和，曾可感受着体内的能量波动，却不敢存有一丝侥幸，明晚的月亮会更大更圆。微风吹拂，房前绿树的枝叶猎猎作响，在静谧的黎明之前显得格外刺耳。她们骨子里都希望什么东西来打破这沉甸甸的安宁，她们已经厌倦了这样的安宁。

狼崽子一直开启着通达的感官，微风轻拂犹如摇撼，月牙山某一处山脚下传来一阵散乱的脚步声，几声悠远的狼嗥引得黎明前的甜水镇中犬吠此起彼伏，喻言捻灭了烟，转头望向曾可妮。

“喻言，准备好了吗？”她回望，揽过喻言的肩膀，“没关系，我一直都在哦~”她们一前一后快步离开这栋房子，临时警局的临时审讯室正恭候大驾。

“被掳走的时间、地点还记得吗？”

“对嫌疑人的外貌有哪些印象？”

“非法监禁期间对你做了什么？”

“注射的次数与间隔？”

……

东边刚刚冒出鱼肚白，临时警局里已经忙碌开了，两个房间分别对八个人进行询问，普通的镇民们多是给出一些模糊的参考，但因为他们被掳走的时间更长，倒也能吐露出一些有用的信息，小徐的笔就没有停下过。

“近月牙山山顶，我在一棵树上留下了标记……狼人，他的狼形态是褐黄色，我前几天见到他人的时候，脖颈处有几道浅色的抓痕……倒数第二次注射，我和老孙配合，偷偷藏下一支针筒，顺着石缝扔了出去……”戴探长双手握着水杯，平静地叙述，讲到这里时闭上眼睛，“山洞里一直漆黑一片，没有时间概念，我只能凭感觉，大概每36个小时注射一次，他们也许是在做实验，因为每次药物作用产生的感觉……眩晕、抽搐程度不同，大概有在调整成分比例。”

小徐认真地做笔录，口中念念有词，“实验？实验……”听到这二字，她总觉得有些不太对头，却又说不清是哪一环出了漏洞。

“你还是和以前一样，无懈可击。”喻言倚靠在门框上，居高临下看着戴萌紧闭双眼，目光中充满了复杂的意味，终于看到大活人好好地出现在她面前，却不能像以前一样对她俏皮地眨眨眼，似乎经过死亡的洗礼，一切都显得太过幼稚。

熟悉而久违的声音响起，戴探长猛然睁开眼，“喻探长，”戴萌笑道，她早听说失踪案有新人接手，“喻言，想不到你会来碰这个烂摊子。”她们绕开简陋的桌子给彼此一个紧密的拥抱。

“我怎么可能不来，毕竟是你。”

“诶！还有大米饭吗？可给我饿死了昂！”刚刚结束笔录的孙探员，不顾形象地扒拉着警局赶鸭子上架准备的饭菜，两边腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的，话都讲不清楚。

办公室里，曾可妮手里玩着地图上拆下来的磁铁块儿和图钉，盯着眼前这人，长得那么标致，怎么跟喻言似的好好的就长了一张嘴……

“喻言不怎么吃米，警局里没储备那么多……”

“喻言是吧，跟大米饭有仇，我记住了！”

狼崽子惊讶之余坐到孙芮对面，趴在桌子上望她，释放着对人类的原始好奇心。而孙探员对她炙热的眼神视若无睹，只瞄着桌子另一边的烧鹅两眼放光。

曾可心血来潮，伸手撕下来一只鹅腿，面带笑意放到孙探员眼前，“吃吗？”孙探员的筷子刚伸过来，曾可妮手腕一转，反手就把肉最厚实的一块儿塞进了自己嘴里。

“真香。”

狼崽子笑得，半眯缝着眼睛，嘴唇泛着油光，“太差了！”怪可爱的美女在眼前，孙探员有苦说不出，埋头猛扒拉她的大米饭，“你…你这…这事整得，过分了哈…”

临时警局在短暂的喧闹过后又恢复平静，六个普通镇民已经被家属接回家，所有流程都在最正常的轨道上运行，小徐和蔡蔡汇合在一处，整理笔录里的重要信息。这时，距离月蚀已不到十二小时，蔡蔡起身离开办公室，她要悄咪咪去镇上的卫生所征用一些镇静剂，不管有没有用处，总要做好两手准备。

“内，内大傻个儿是新来的探员吗？”孙探员风风火火冲进审讯室，一头扎进两位探长的谈话中，“太漂亮了我跟你说！戴萌！”她丝毫没有发现一旁喻言冲她投来的一丝不善的眼神，进而大声宣布着，“又高又瘦，喜欢！”

戴探长被拉到办公室吃饭，狼崽子之后进入临时审讯室，喻言独自抽着烟，脸色有点冷。狼崽子瞬间乖巧，拉开座椅安安静静地坐到喻言旁边。

“手怎么了？”喻言上下打量了曾可妮一通，似乎还没有探查出狼崽子招人喜欢的秘密，便被她手腕上缠的一圈绷带吸引了目光。

“诶嘿嘿，刚刚玩你钉地图的图钉…不小心…”曾可笑嘻嘻地小声道，像条到外面玩狠了滚了一身泥的大狗勾。

“笨死了。”喻言口嫌体直地去触碰白色绷带上染的那一抹殷红，手顺势向下，与狼崽子五指交握，轻轻捏了她两下。

“我要去安排后面的事啦。”两个人安静地坐了一会儿，狼崽子打个招呼，二人四目相对，给了彼此一个坚定的讯号。曾可起身出了临时审讯室，门即将关上的瞬间，她回过头冲喻言笑道。

“喻言，晚上见。”

傍晚，天色渐暗。

大片的乌头草被收割成捆儿，堆积在破财的神庙四周，留下光秃秃的绿化带。斑驳的狼人图腾不免又被无知孩童用尖利的碎瓷片不断划刻。远处的制银工厂已经停止生产，冷却塔塔尖冒出一缕余烟，被火光熏得血红。没错，人们依次点燃了乌头草篝火，火光冲天，人类的庆典与狼人的复仇仪式已然拉开序幕。

起初圆月在空中只是一道苍白的影，随着夜色渐浓，它愈发明亮而金光熠熠，神庙前的众人虔诚仰望，似乎期待着美好消逝。他们的许愿如同诅咒，烈火中升起的圆月，也终将因为烈火染上血红。喻言不愿意抬起头，圆月让她想起那人身上纹的图腾，妖冶地召唤自己，狼崽子的笑容总是在她眼前挥之不去，而她又不在身侧，让喻言觉得心里空。

她一直有种不详的预感。

警局的五个人四散在人群中，配备好了枪支匕首镇静剂，一有情况立刻行动。然而装备简陋，她们一不留神就会走散，只好提起十二分精神。

“你的狼王小家伙儿，手下办事效率高还周全，真不错，上面其实要我在这边重开警局，不如把他们吸收进来。”

戴言两人并肩走在一起，人群开始聚集到几处神庙的位置，主干路人头攒动，她们混迹在熙熙攘攘的人群中，戴探长看出了喻言的紧张。

“你先安全度过月蚀再说吧，一会儿你要是发作，我第一个把你敲晕。”喻言扬了扬自己的拳头。

“解药都吃过了，放心吧。”

话音刚落，喻言紧绷的面上，眉头又皱紧几分，“戴萌，你说她为什么不告诉我解药是什么？”

戴萌疑惑，“她没告诉你？我以为你们心照不宣。”

“她说狼人族的秘方不能外传……”喻言脑海中闪过狼崽子一副笑嘻嘻的脸，她向来对她知无不言，言无不尽，喻言一时找不出话来反驳，竟没有刨根问底。此时想来，却成为梗在她心中的疑团。

戴萌在她眼前晃了晃手腕。

“什么！？”喻言不解，双脚却已定在原地，待她联想到染血的绷带，当时怎么会相信那种低劣的谎话，她脱口而出，“不行！”

戴萌按住喻言的肩膀，不可否认的，一向波澜不惊的喻言阵脚全乱。

“我以为她和你商量过……不要慌，去和她汇合，这边我来指挥。”喻言听进戴萌的话，不再犹疑，当即转身往回走，双手颤抖着在兜里摸索，拽出她的一串车钥匙。

“曾可妮！”她攥紧双拳，咬着牙念着她的名字，“我应该一直和她在一起的！”

喻言刚迈出一步，哐当！一声巨响，半空中交错的电线滋滋啦啦爆起一连串电火花，街两旁路灯的光亮唰唰唰一排排朝远处退去，黑暗快速侵袭。不出二十秒，整个镇子陷入断电的长夜之中，唯有月色可借一点点光。

“艹！”

“怎么会！？”

喻言与戴萌二人面面相觑，耳边人声的喧闹并没有因断电而静止，反而因为烈火在黑暗中燃烧，像某种神灵的回音，而愈加疯狂……与此同时，月牙山顶传来一声凌厉悠长的啸叫，夹杂在混乱之中，喻言刹那间听出了那是谁，也听出了其中危险的信号。

喻言和戴萌的大脑飞速运转，她们拨开人群，试图穿破黑暗看清楚危机来自何处。狼人制止了她们更加深入，曾可在被救回的八个人身边都安排了狼人兄弟，戴萌也不例外。

“喻探长，几个不同的方向同时骚动，疑似狂热爆发，源头远远超过八个。”狼人焦急道，“戴探长她们……也许根本就不是种子！”

喻言与戴萌闻言俱是大惊，然而局面并没有停止变坏等待她们作出反应。“曾可妮在哪！？”喻言捉住那只狼人问到，她根本没时间抬头看——圆月的一边已然笼罩上一层阴影，美好的童话正在一点点被吞噬……

月蚀开始。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

喻言把自己摔进车里，便立即关闭了猛禽的电子稳定程序和牵引力控制系统，通向月牙山脚下直来直往的大路已经被来往人群占据，她只能飞驰入弯弯绕绕的小路，引擎轰鸣，轮胎咬地甩尾的刺耳摩擦声被骚乱掩盖，唯有一路尘灰爆裂飞扬。

八分钟前。

“发出信号的时候她在神树那边，但现在很可能已经在移动了。”

喻言松开狼人的衣襟，与戴萌交换眼神，仿佛是在解释着，“不管她要做什么，我都应该在她身边。”呼吸之间，她攥着钥匙反身拨开人群而去，“我去找她。”

狼人却紧跟在她身后，“曾可让我跟着你，一步也不能离开。”

“我会找到她，她会保护我。”喻言骤然转身，恶狠狠地按住狼人的肩膀，人声嘈杂，她冲狼人大喊道，“我命令你留下来保护戴探长！”

喻言扬扬头，抬手指向冷却塔，“那里是最近的制高点，叫你的兄弟去那儿，你们互相传信，帮自卫队确定狂热爆发的位置。”

“快！”

镇子上漆黑一片，两道远光灯光束崎岖着向月牙山迅速推进，情急之下，喻言没能注意到，有人和她一样正在人群中逆行，逼近月牙山，昏黑的夜色中也不会有人发现，那人的脖颈上有几道浅浅的抓痕。

喻言紧攥方向盘的双手早已沁出汗来，离镇中心越来越远，砂石路相对开阔起来，道路两旁土坡上堆积的落叶，被猛禽带起的劲风打散，她的眼中只有路，耳边没有任何声响，更没有留意阴森森的密林，只是不断地在心中默念——

不管你要做什么，我都会在你身边。

砰！一声巨响，猛禽忽然下沉！

喻言感受到巨大的压力来自上方，是什么东西砸在了车顶。她没有松开油门，快速抬头瞟一眼车顶，车顶正中被砸出了一厘米深的凹痕。

意料之外的情况发生了，“淦！”喻言一拳狠狠砸在了方向盘上，她在后视镜中看到，三匹恶狼发足狂奔，紧咬车尾，利爪似乎在下一秒就能够撕裂她的轮胎，而砸在车顶上那东西是什么，倒是不用去猜了。

果然，后方一匹灰狼骤然加速，奔至她的后轮右侧，利爪伸出。喻言眼疾手快，立刻拉起手刹，猛打方向盘，车后箱的棱角咚！地撞击在那匹灰狼的腹部，车身一顿，止住打滑趋势的同时，将灰狼抛出主路，落入沟渠之中。

车顶那匹狼也不安分，喻言这一侧的车窗已经被它一爪一爪砸出冰裂纹。在下一爪即将破开钢化玻璃之际，喻言左手松开方向盘，突然打开车门，狼爪落空，差一毫便抓在喻言脸上，她稍微偏头，左手迅速回拉车门，骨骼断裂之声即时响起。

右手控制住方向盘同时，喻言左手始终用尽全力紧拉车门，恶狼的前腿被夹死在车门中，瞬时从车顶跌落，被拖行在地，砂石路上多出一道崭新的灰迹。又向前飙行百米，喻言猛踩刹车后打方向盘，恶狼被甩至前方道路，喻言再踩油门，猛禽径直从恶狼身上毫不留情地压过。

喻言现在很暴躁，非常暴躁，车已临近进山口，再往前便是陡峭的山路，她想也没想一脚油门冲上陡坡，相比坎坷的山路，她下车才是找死，还有两匹狼对她紧追不舍。

可后视镜中只看到一匹狼在无限接近猛禽的后轮，喻言顾不得左右观察，只见右侧一道黑影掠过，哐当！一声，巨狼直接落在她的车前盖上，完全挡住喻言的视线。利爪下砸，立即将车前玻璃戳出五个洞，裂纹顺着破洞延伸。喻言见状丝毫不乱，嘴角上扬的一瞬，从腰间拔出手枪，枪口直接对准恶狼的眼睛。

砰！砰！砰！砰！

血液溅满车窗，甚至通过破洞喷溅到喻言的脸上。与此同时，后面那匹恶狼已然伸出利爪，喻言来不及甩尾，一只轮胎迅速瘪下去，猛禽开始猛烈的打滑，眼见就要冲进树丛滚落山坡…喻言在跳车的前一瞬间，猛打方向盘，最后一匹狼与车身过近，不可避免地被卷进车底，与猛禽一起翻滚三周，砸在山坡的巨石上。轰！猛禽爆炸，火光中升腾起浓重的黑烟，喻言踉跄着从草丛中爬起，衣物上皆是裂痕和淤泥。

“艹！可恶！”喻言啐了一口，抬眼便看见圆月被黑暗吞噬近半，她没多做停留，抬手抹了一把脸上的血迹，便朝山顶跑去。

曾可妮在山顶，足以俯瞰整个甜水镇，她早就发现两道刺目的光束朝月牙山靠近，她在心中暗骂了一句傻瓜。计划全部失算，她一定会去找她的，这里是恶狼聚居地到甜水镇的必经之路，为什么还要以身犯险！？

她刚欲化身为狼疾速与喻言汇合，一转身却看到一个人影在黑暗中发出狞笑，“你们很厉害，但总是慢一步。”他走出阴影，故意歪着头向曾可妮展示他脖颈间的伤痕，“拜你所赐。”

“她派我来阻止你大发慈悲。”男人一步步朝曾可靠近，却只是耀武扬威般地在她身侧打转。

“她……”

曾可低垂下眼眸，胸口骤痛。狂热爆发的那一刻，曾可就知道她们始终被玩弄在股掌之中，可是她怎么会一直没发觉狼人就在身边，更何况…很久很久以前，她们曾经是朋友。

“可她没有说让你活着，你死了，一样救不了他们。”男人双臂的肌肉肉眼可见地鼓胀起来，已近化形边缘。

没有时间深思，狼崽子攥紧双拳，一切最好在血月出现前解决，届时最深的黑夜降临，就算她是王，也对月蚀的削弱毫无抵抗之力。

但男人又一次发出狞笑，他伸手取出一管针剂，毫不犹豫地扎入肌肉之中，“你们知道了狂热药剂对人类的作用，”他倨傲地仰起头，轻蔑地面对他本该效忠的人。

“那么对狼人呢？”

曾可妮眼神中闪过一丝讶异，立即转化为杀气，她眼见阿黄在她眼前青筋暴起，浑身散发着疯狂的力量。她并不会示弱，周身溢出庞大的能量波动，两个人都已近化形边缘。

“省省吧！你今天没有办法战胜我。”

“如果，再加上一个我呢！”

喻言的怒吼自男人身后响起，她疾速狂奔，霎时从身后抽出在银水中浸过的长刀，奋力跃起，朝男人后背劈砍。

“喻言！”

“不要过来！”

……

另一边。

嘶喊声与念诵的神曲交错，有人在赞颂，有人在咒骂，有人在梦中取乐，有人在地狱历劫……一切都失去了掌控。尽管自卫队配合警局的工作，反应迅速，立即分散开来去隔离爆发点与人员聚集地，但过多的爆发位置也令她们无从下手……

“一塌糊涂！镇静剂也就管事儿五分钟！”

“不要杀人！让他们不要恋战！”

“快把人群往缺口的位置疏散！”

“奶奶的，他们也不听我们的啊！！！”

“总有人听！至少遮住皮肤！”

按照狼人报告的最有利的突破位置，戴探长在前，老孙在后，二人合力打退狂热者，渐渐清出一条疏散通道，小徐声嘶力竭地引导人群。然而，很快便有不该出现的身影打乱她们的节奏。

孙芮看得清楚，戴萌身边的暗巷里，冲出一匹巨狼，它身形优越，浅灰色的毛发隐隐泛着银光，向戴萌猛然发起扑击。

“戴萌！小心！”孙芮一个急扑，带着戴萌躲开了一记利爪，两个人同时滚落在地，“啥玩意儿！？又来？”两人双双起身，转身欲朝窄巷里逃，但疾速的狼影并未打算放过她们，一声怒吼过后，利爪再度朝二人身后拍击。

“停手吧！现在还可以回头。”

小徐寻到二人，瞬间挡在戴萌与孙芮身前，利爪在距离她头颅一寸的位置骤停。她直视着巨狼的双眼，那里本来常带笑意，此时却被暴戾占满，三钻二人瞠目结舌，只听小徐颤抖着道出她们本来也很熟悉的名字。

“蔡卓宜。”

双方僵持数秒，狼的鼻息打在小徐脸上，渐渐露出獠牙。小徐没有丝毫退意，偏头冲身后二人道，“走！她不会伤害我的。”

……

“也许我早就可以阻止你……而不是酿成现在的大祸。你怕银，还能第一时间肯定地说出他们在实验，因为实验根本就是你做的，对吗？”小徐眉头紧蹙，战栗着面对她未曾见过的巨兽，那不是因为惧怕，而是失望与愤怒，她继续说到，“现在这些狂热携带者，是你在卫生所帮助过的人，对吗！你救了他们也伤害了他们，就算他们不值得你同情，那曾可呢！？”

巨狼化作人形，蔡卓宜长发披散，不失优雅，哪怕月色晦暗，她的肌肤也散发着难以言喻的光泽。她低垂着眼眸，默认了小徐所说的一切。

“可妮，曾可妮。”她暗叹道。

她见到狼崽子的第一面，就觉得熟悉万分，彼时她们也是一起玩闹的少女，然世事剧变，她早已做不了无忧无虑的小孩子，曾可也不再是埋在她胸口哭泣的小学生。

“我在人类中太久了……太久了……久到她忘记了我的气味，连我自己有的时候都会忘记，他们对我族类做了些什么。”

“这是人类应得的，”她的目光中没有意料之内的怨愤，而是无比平静，甚至她的嘴角露出了一丝坦荡的笑意。

“他们不值得她来拯救。”

小徐不可置信地摇头，“现在让你的人停下。”她伸手想要攥住眼前人的手腕，却被她一把甩开，蔡卓宜力气巨大，威压释出，直将小徐逼至墙边，双手禁锢住她的去路。

“我答应你，不会再伤害我们的朋友，但是，我没办法替其他狼人做保证。”她收回所有的能量，转身背对小徐。

“走吧，我希望你…安全度过今夜。”

嚓！

长刀划过男人背脊的同时，二人已同时化身为狼。剧烈的能量碰撞让喻言后退数步，不过也算幸运，褐黄色恶狼的背部，正汩汩冒出鲜血，两匹狼刹那间开始扑杀。

短短数日，喻言与曾可比起第一战时拥有了更多的默契。曾可闪避的同时，狠狠地加深阿黄背部的伤口，喻言填满手枪弹药，找准了空隙冲恶狼开枪。

圆月被吞噬过半，密林中的光线越来越差，喻言紧跟战场，突然惊道，“它在愈合！？”战斗不久，喻言便发觉了不对劲，褐黄色恶狼似乎并没有受到月蚀的影响，反而比第一次遇到时更加强悍，康复的曾可也只是堪堪招架……

很快，白狼毛发的光泽愈发黯淡，多处已被鲜血晕染，它被褐黄色巨狼衔住后脖颈，重重地甩出去，撞在树上，数秒都未能爬起。这样下去，无人能够生还，喻言不再坐以待毙，她拎起长刀，静静地从暗处逼近。

缠斗多时，白狼的身影闪烁，曾可就快维持不住狼形。两匹狼在林中翻滚，白狼被褐黄色恶狼按在身下，狼爪抬起，下一秒就要嵌入白狼的头颅……

“曾可！化人！”

喻言的喊声自头顶上方响起，她趁二者厮打时攀上巨树，双手持刀，刀尖向下，呼喊的同时纵身一跃！曾可听到呼喊立即化身人形，长刀即刻穿过阿黄的躯体，刀尖离曾可的胸口只差三分，殷红的鲜血染红了她的上衣，褐黄色恶狼轰然倒地。

“狗崽子！”喻言把狼崽子从地上拉起，她面上已没有血色，气喘连连，身上多处被划开的血口。“没事吧？”

“我…我还好……”曾可妮双手探向喻言，无力地检查她的身躯，见她也无大碍，放下心来，“呼……我们…即刻下山……”

喻言抬起头，见圆月几乎要被黑暗吞噬完毕，最初被侵蚀的边缘已然绽放出暗红色光芒，血月就要开始了，她们真正的战场正在下方。喻言收回目光，方要搀扶着曾可一同下山，余光却见一旁的褐黄色身影不见了！

一道黑影从喻言眼前闪过，利爪正在狼崽子身后高举，下一秒就要挥下！“曾可！”喻言下意识将虚弱的曾可圈进怀中，猛一转身！

噗！利爪自背后插穿喻言的胸膛。

褐黄色恶狼再也维持不住身形，男人蜷缩在地，心口插着一把银刀，右手鲜血淋漓。

“喻言……”圈住她的身躯忽然坠落，待曾可妮反应过来，喻言已经躺倒在地上，胸口，嘴里都冒出鲜血。

“不，不。”

狼崽子颤抖着，本就不平顺的呼吸更加紊乱，她跪在地上，双手慌乱地捂住喻言的伤口，不出几秒，鲜血已然布满她的掌心从指缝间溢出来。

“喻言……”

曾可妮颤抖着呼唤着她的名字，却见她眼中的光彩慢慢消逝，喻言一只紧紧握住狼崽子的手，她努力地想要对她说话，口中的鲜血却不断喷涌……

“坚持住，还有办法……”

“还有办法……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……还有办法，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，只有契约能救她了……”阿黄吊着最后一口气，对曾可发出嗤笑，“但不管你救谁，左右都是一死。”

“我输了，你也没有赢！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

契约，对，狼人的契约。

喻言……甜水镇……

救哪个……

总有一天，你会比任何人都更清楚牺牲的本质。

你会……

比任何人都更清楚……

牺牲的本质。

曾可妮站起身，最后一丝月光已被吞噬，血色缓缓笼罩圆月，最深的黑夜降临。山下的厮杀声不止，黑暗，只会让鲜血更加放肆地流淌……她听见她的朋友们仍然没有放弃拯救人群，她听见银制的武器刺穿人的身躯引发痛苦的哀嚎，她还听见，无辜的人没命的奔逃，抱着亲人的身躯恸哭………

可是，我的喻言……

“喻言，你听清楚……”狼崽子再次跪下来，面上却不再有矛盾的神情，“我知道，对我来说，这不是正确的选择，但这是我唯一的选择……”

“喻言，”

她覆在她耳边轻轻道，

“我需要你。”

喻言张张嘴，仍然说不出半句话来，她的气息越来越微弱，她用尽最后的力气摇头，无论曾可妮要做什么，她都不许，她不允许。

曾可抹抹喻言嘴角的血迹，温柔地注视着她，眼中却含满晶莹的泪水，她棕黑色的眼眸星光耀耀，泪水滴下之前，曾可的嘴唇微微翕动。

她唰一下拔出喻言身侧的长匕首，挑开手腕上的绷带，冲喻言一笑，下一秒刀锋便重重地在原本的伤口上划过……鲜血迸溅，喻言什么都做不了，绝望地闭上双眼。

可恶，喻言的眼泪顺着眼角滑下，即使闭上眼，满眼也都是她的笑，愚蠢的，贱兮兮的，真诚的……可恶！这个傻瓜的眼泪明明就要掉下来了，自戕之前，却还在笑着对她说那些幼稚的话！曾可妮…你真可恶……我该怎么听进去你的话……

喻言…我最爱的咒语……你要听进去啊……

Hakuna……Matata……

TBC

——“先知，姐姐她怎么了！？”

——“去吧，去把她带回来。”


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）

“喻言，我没穿衣服。”

“喻言！你这个魔鬼。”

“喻言，我会找到你的，每一次。”

“喻言，你想看看我真正的样子吗？”

“喻言，我一直都在。”

“喻言，别怕……”

“喻言，”

“我需要你……”

……

别吵了，曾可妮，别吵了……这不是一场噩梦，口腔中的血腥味儿一直刺激着喻言的神经，告诉她一切正在发生。那些渺远的对话像一根绳，拴住她的精神不至于涣散，喻言意识到有些呼唤不属于自己，至少不属于现在的喻言，它们只是在她的灵魂深处封存，是历史，是过往，是循环，趁她弥留之际跑出来，拉扯着她不能堕入深渊。可任她生生死死，那个呼唤她的人始终……曾可妮始终眼带笑意，未曾离开也未曾改变……

她渐渐感觉不到疼痛，血液仿佛凝固，生命与时间不再大量地流逝，只有胸口处被戳出的窟窿依然灼热。她抬起沉重的眼皮，举目四望唯有一片虚无，混沌中，她四肢绵软麻木，哪怕是颤动一下指尖都足以令她彻底被黑暗吞噬，她无所依凭，只是漂浮。

这……就是死亡的感觉吗？

当脑海中的场景缓慢染上一层血色，浸没了所有曾可的身影，如月蚀一般。喻言意识到一股力量正在自己体内疯长，这不是死亡，而是重生。喻言的感官忽而无限放大，她能感觉到碎裂的血肉重新弥合，新生的皮肤一寸一寸覆盖；忽而无限缩小，她只是毫无存在感地接受摆布，毫无感情地任由心底的某一部分黯然变冷……

“唯有鲜血能让呼声上达众神。”

她最后听闻短暂的呢喃，像某种仪式的结束礼，喻言似乎开始看到了光。她清晰地体会到曾可的气息在无限接近她的地方，由微弱到消失，清晰地感受到脑海中的笑容与声音一同湮灭，再也无法寻回……喻言第一次清晰地认识到……

原来愈合也会这样痛。

喻言真正睁开双眼时，血月当空，密林依旧，身上的衣物被自己的血液与狼崽子的血液浸透，泛着丝丝凉意。从蜷缩一根手指开始，她自死神手里接过对身体的掌控。喻言将手向胸口处的窟窿探去，破碎的衣物下是完整的身躯，温热、仿若新生，心脏有力地跳动，比任何时候都充满力量。

她的意识也聚沙成塔般地重新归位，一切恢复清明，喻言一骨碌爬起来，浸了银水的长刀戳在男人的尸体上，立在漆黑中，散着冷光，她反身拔刀，借着刀光，终于看清倒在自己身侧的白狼。

就像她第一次见到她一样，像只大狗，只是不再有神采，雪白的毛发失去光泽，多处伤口在毛发下绽开，没有血液喷涌，是枯竭。喻言不像初次一般，触摸到滚烫便抽回手，她不知道能做什么，只是一下又一下轻轻地抚摸。

“你……你说过，不会离开我。”

“你说过……”

温度溃散，她才猛地收回手，她不愿意相信，也无法接受。喻言一只手嵌入狼崽子身下被血液渗透的泥土里，她用尽力气抓取着什么，直到五指间传来锥心的刺痛……她跪在她身边，低下头颅，聆听她的心跳……然而万物失声，她什么也听不到，喻言终于意识到那个一直守护她的人已经不在这里，寂静的山林在她耳中轰响不绝，她决堤的泪水亦再无立足之地。

她希望一切都像初次，狼崽子缓缓睁开眼，喻言可以看到她眼中蓝色的星河，她尽管重伤依然高傲地乞求……现在换我来乞求你，好吗？睁开眼，给我回应，只需要一点点回应……然而，什么都没有……

什么都没有……

林中传来疾速狂奔的声响，喻言握紧刀把，布满污泥与血痕的手探进狼崽子身下，准备将她揽进怀中，没有人可以再伤害她一丝一毫。而喻言还未看清来人，便被一股巨力推开，后背重重撞在树干上，一道身影瞬间位移，质问声同时在喻言耳边响起。

“你答应过我会照顾好她！”

刘令姿一手紧攥喻言的衣领，将喻言抵在树下，一手已然举起，尖利的狼爪现形，愤怒的刘令姿人形并不稳定，喻言分明看到与曾可十分相近的白狼幻影。而她身后，群狼对她怒目而视。

“我……”喻言低垂眼眸，心中同样充满愤恨，她无法直视小狼的双眼，温热的鼻息打在她脸上，潮湿，像几近干涸的泪迹。

刘令姿渐渐卸去手上的力，她不再理会喻言，放开了她，转身径直抱起地上的白狼，一脚将长刀踢回到喻言身边，“回到你的战场中去，她把你救回来，不是让你在这里发呆的。”

喻言拾起长刀，却没能迈动脚步，她凝视着刘令姿的背影，“彤…”，方欲开口，群狼各个已近化形边缘，眼中含怨带恨，虎视眈眈地要逼退她。

“走！”

小狼颤抖着冲喻言怒吼，白狼的幻影又一次冲破躯体，刘令姿双肩耸动，极力克制着。而在喻言落寞转身离开之后，刘令姿深呼一口气，无奈冲身边的狼人使了个眼色，他们便悉数跟在喻言身后，暗中保护着她。

“她是你爱的人，对吧？”

甜水镇中。

同样血腥气息弥漫。

血月还会持续很久，黑暗使人们愈加失控，他们不再能够辨认真正的敌人，只是用尽全力保护自己，锋利的武器没有办法指向正确的方向，到处都是绝望的呼嚎。

“我们需要解药！”

……

“喻言，喻言回来了！”

……

喊杀声一浪高过一浪，警局小队几个人的呼喊高高低低被淹没在浪潮中。戴萌第一个发现人群里满身是血的喻言，“怎么回事！”她一个箭步冲上去隔开涌过来的人流，而喻言面色铁青，双目血红，下一秒似乎要杀出一条血路，她的声音冷峻而沙哑，“我没事，说来话长。”

孙芮立刻凑过来，“大傻个儿呢？”

“曾可妮，她…”喻言的目光涣散了一秒，然而看见小徐便仿佛抓到救命稻草，喻言一把捏住她的肩膀，努力让自己的喊声尽数被面前人接收。

“你知道吗？契约，狼人契约是什么？”

混乱中，小徐提高语调，嘈杂掩藏不住语气中的不可置信——“你是说狼人契约！？那只是个传说，是狼人禁术，几乎等同于……”

“以，命，换，命！”小徐一字一顿喊回来。

几人立刻会意，看喻言浑身血污的狼狈模样，也大概猜到了七七八八，众人均闭口不言。喻言目光闪烁，有那么一瞬间，她想立刻逃离这场乱局，伤口虽已弥合，失落仍旧在她心头灼烧出巨大的空洞。噩梦中的唾骂不断在她脑海中回响，她是一个彻彻底底的失败者……

然而滚烫的血液在她体内翻涌，与她颓败的信念奋力对抗，那是属于曾可的力量。

“这可咋整啊？”孙芮急得抓耳挠腮，天上一轮圆月血色正盛，她左顾右盼，只希望天上掉下一个雷来，把所有人劈醒。

“我们已经尽力疏散了大部分人，可是……”戴萌还未说完，喻言坚定道，“不能任由这些人去死。”

孙芮忽然一拍脑袋，“只是她的血？剂量呢？用法呢？我们是内服，外用行不？如果现在下一场雨……哎哎哎！你们懂我意思吗？懂吧？”

戴萌懂孙芮的意思，她和喻言对了一个眼神，默契地仰起头同时望向远处冶炼厂高大的储水罐，曾可的血液融进去后，她们只需要把它炸开，就能人为制造一场雨，可是……

“可是曾可她…她已经……”

小徐猛推了喻言一把，“办公室！”小徐对喻言道，“办公室里，蔡蔡做过实验，那儿还有狼崽子的血液样本！”喻言恍然大悟。

戴萌瞅了瞅喻言，“赌一把？”

“除了赌一把，我们还有别的选择吗？”

喻言深吸一口气，将长刀别在身后，对小徐道，“你带孙芮去办公室拿样本，我和戴萌把感染者引到储水罐。”

“他们力气大，跑得快，像狼人崇拜圆月一样会被光源吸引，我们……”戴萌不知道与那些感染者战了多少个回合，迅速为喻言总结他们的特点，喻言攥着她的手腕，引她走向家的方向。

“正好，我还有一辆摩托车。”她甩了甩手里的钥匙，再无往常的威风，戴萌从手腕处传来的力量中，只感到凝重和紧张。

“喻言，我们不会白白失去她。”

喻言回望戴萌，眼神暗了暗，“嗯。”

引擎轰鸣声响起，一束强光射出，戴萌坐在后座，往手枪里填充弹药，喻言毫不犹豫地拧动油门，摩托车子弹一样射出，往人群中开去。突然出现的光源使骚动短暂地停止了一瞬，几次呼吸之后，野蛮行驶的摩托带起一阵新的骚动。巨大的储水罐就在不远处，但这段路并不好走。

另一边，警局的临时办公室还算远离风暴正中，但一路遍布染血的陷阱，液态硝酸银本无味道，沾染了血液却散发出诡异的腥甜。

“改名，必须改名，甜水镇太不吉利了！”孙芮和小徐奔跑着穿过重重陷阱，孙芮气喘连连也不忘吐槽，“叫月牙镇夺好听！”

“孙芮，我怎么觉得……”办公室的轮廓就在眼前，小徐忽然停下脚步，警惕地观察四周，拉住孙芮。“不太对。”即使这里远离风暴中心，也不至于如此安静。

“我数三二一，你跑到办公室，不要回头，拿到样本先别出来。”孙芮和小徐躲到暗处，商量道，“等我给你信号，你再出来。”

“万一是狼，你能活到给信号？”孙芮直言。

“相信我。”小徐指指一旁刚刚绕过的陷阱。

“不太信。”孙芮皱眉摇摇头。

“什么情况了，你还有心思开玩笑？”

“你一搞心理侧写的你就不该出现在故事里。”

……

“哎哟我去！”

小徐一脚把孙芮踢出阴影，下一秒，孙芮迈出脚步的同时，果然，一匹通体黑黢黢的巨狼出现在侧，小徐立刻抬起手枪，砰砰砰！三颗子弹连发，没入巨狼的身体，巨狼的战意随之转向，狰狞着嗜血的双眸冲向小徐。

小徐反身朝陷阱狂奔，她只要在临近陷阱前卧倒，巨狼的扑杀攻势强劲，必然会扑空落入液态硝酸银陷阱，再不会对她造成威胁。但事与愿违，一声尖锐的咆哮出现在她身后。

银狼适时从近处的房顶上窜下来，猛烈的撞击使追逐中的黑色恶狼狠狠地被摔出路面，小徐听闻巨响脚步骤停，转身对路侧的阴影举起枪，余光扫到银狼眼中的狠厉与决绝，无论如何，她还是来了。

黑色巨狼从阴影中爬起，凶狠地走近突然出现的银狼，它们沉默地对峙数秒，没有一个要低下头，灰尘在它们的利爪边升腾，黑色巨狼突然仰头啸叫，獠牙尽显，一瞬间对银狼发起猛攻。

粗重的喘息不断响起，道路逼仄，狼人厮打了几个回合便朝着那陷阱无限接近，小徐看准时机放枪，子弹却犹如打进异次元，对恶狼无甚影响，反而激起了他的怒火…

“蔡卓宜！”

小徐眼见两匹狼翻滚着即将掉进路面上的陷阱，她下意识把身体抛出去，关键一刻，她抓住了她，巨大的狼身坠在陷阱边沿，尾巴几乎已经沾到冒着血腥气的液体。利爪在小徐的小臂上留下深深的沟壑，她的身躯如此沉重，小徐撑在陷阱边的手掌心在砂石上磨出血痕。

“你不该来！”蔡卓宜化成人形，小徐霎时间轻松了许多，她憋着劲儿对蔡卓宜说道。

蔡卓宜对小徐露出少有的轻蔑，笑道，“你让孙芮进去，不就是算准了我会在你身边。”

“我……我并不确定。”

“你们人类，总是这样……心口不一……”

鲜血顺着小徐的指间，流淌到蔡卓宜的手臂上，狼人凝望鲜血，目光忽而悠远，她用力捏了捏那只拉住她的手，缓道，“酿成这一切，包括此时此刻……我想让你知道，我从未感到后悔。”

小徐用尽全力支撑，让自己不至于跟着蔡卓宜一起滑落，石子嵌进她的血肉里，“不要说话，我拉你上来。”

“他已经把消息传出去了，背叛者，是没有命活的。”蔡卓宜惨然一笑，自下而上重新化成狼形，她话音刚落，液态硝酸银中伸出一只利爪，猛然插进她的身躯，狠狠将她往下拖。

“蔡卓宜！”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）

冶炼厂冷却塔冒出的白气在空中还未散去，月蚀的暗光让它们看起来就像笼罩在甜水镇上空的血雾，昭示着甜水镇今夜的命运。

砰！砰！的枪响，冶炼厂的铁锁冒着一缕硝烟被打断，戴言二人俯身，摩托一声轰鸣撞进冶炼厂，在庞大的灰败的工厂与储水箱、冷却塔间不断绕弯儿，试图将所有狂热的人群吸引过来。

“她们再不来，我的轮胎就要爆了！”

“再撑一会儿，”戴萌道，“有狼人在配合我们！”

戴萌在喻言背后看得更清楚，任何疯狂逼近她们的感染者，不待她开枪，都已适时地被扑开，正因如此，她们才能顺利地进行到这一步。

“戴萌！喻言！”

孙芮拉着灰头土脸的小徐跑到冶炼厂，喻言和戴萌的机车正在重重包围中轰鸣，在听到她们的呼喊后，中心传来两声突兀的喇叭响，孙芮一摸手中的枪，已经没有子弹了，小徐也是一样，她只好再次扯着嗓子大喊，“戴萌，瞅准了！开枪！”

“打破样本之后立刻跳车，我会把炸药丢给你，不要管我，尽快引燃。”喻言不容置疑道，她努力稳住车身，两边同时倒数，“三！二！一！”

血液样本被大力抛向空中，在露天的储水罐上空呈下落趋势，砰！一声枪响，正中目标，玻璃碎裂，在混乱中悄然无声，血液炸开，落入储水罐。戴萌同时滚落在冶炼厂的砂石场上，炸药正如喻言所说，已准确无误地落入她怀中，她来不及去看顾喻言，立即引燃C4，同血液样本一样抛向空中。

摩托车后轮燃起烟雾，烧胎严重，戴萌跳车后的刹那，喻言倾斜身体，方向打死，缓缓加大油门，迅速弹开离合，车身原地旋转还不到一圈便如撒气的气球似的失速横切出去，扫倒一片感染者，喻言也被重重的甩在地上，唯有车灯，还倔强地亮着，光线正打在储水罐周围。

轰！

空气与大地都为之一震。

剧烈变形的储水罐是立在砂石场上的钢铁怪物，爆炸溅起的水滴如雨坠落，细密地覆盖了储水罐周围至少半径十米的范围，它们无差别地滴落在每一个人脸上，混合着金属锈蚀的味道，和腐坏的杂质。

警局小队分散在人群中，等待赌局的最终裁决，她们筋疲力尽，却不敢有一刻放松，周围的感染者也许只是因为巨响和震荡，从而产生短暂的停滞。

“以后再也不出差了嗷…没下回！”爆炸声响起的同时孙芮便同小徐一齐卧倒，她最先爬起来，嘟囔着往戴萌的方向移动，她至少得去要点儿弹药。

寂静持续了十秒，二十秒，半分钟……逐渐苏醒的人们开始面面相觑，他们不知道究竟发生了什么，对自己身上的伤口充满疑惑，接着他们发现变形的储水罐，潮湿的砂石场，他们互相搀扶着站起来，穿过高大的钢铁废墟，看清高悬在空中的圆月，才意识到这是他们准备好战斗的月蚀之夜。

一丝月色恢复生机，红色逐渐褪去，也许还有一个小时，两个小时，明亮的圆月才会重现夜空，但是那已经不重要了。

结束了，一切都结束了。

人们自发地走出冶炼厂，往家中走去，清醒意味着他们要去接受新的现实的苦难，状似屠宰场的街道，和可能已经殒命的亲人…一切都是他们自食恶果，便让人拾不起同情。

喻言被重重甩在地上时，恰逢爆炸，剧烈震荡飞出的铁皮从她身上擦过，她只来得及护住头部，一点儿也不疼，她想，她甚至感觉到愈合。“雨”落下后她舒展身体，仰面躺在泥里等待甘霖降落，那也许是她留下的最后一点气息。

戴萌以为喻言怎么了，她逆着人群冲过来时，喻言眼中盈满泪水，空洞地望着夜空，像看到最远的彼岸，这眼神比这一晚所经历的一切更让人提心吊胆，而喻言只是抓住戴萌的手，气息微弱地问，“戴萌，你说……”

“她每一次，都是这样失去的吗？”

“喻言，你说什么？”戴萌不解，欲将喻言从地上拉起来，谁知刚刚站起，喻言的身体猝不及防地朝后倒去。

“喻言！”

三天后。

喻言在家中醒来，那张熟悉的床，粉色的小毯子甚至还没来得及叠好收起来，在一侧团成一团。一切都是那么熟悉又陌生，像是时间已经循规蹈矩地流淌了几十年。喻言刚坐起来，她感觉到自己已经能与重生后的力量和平共处，心头不免又生出一阵悲恸，她忽然想起来些什么，便在床头柜中忙乱地翻找。

“你醒了，你都睡了三天了。”戴萌端着一杯水走进房间，喻言回头看看她，接过水杯，不说话，只沉重地点了点头，便又埋头翻找。

“嘶……”她猝然从一片杂物中抽回手。

“怎么了！？”戴萌把她的身体扳过来，看到喻言的食指上被划开一小道血口，她冲抽屉里看去，原来是从前喝酒无聊的时候最爱做的“易拉罐艺术品”，她帮喻言把它们从凌乱的杂物中抽出来，才看清楚，那是一个人和一匹狼。

二人陷入沉默。

半晌，戴萌开口道，“狼人已经把她带回去了。”她拍拍她的肩膀，试图安慰喻言。喻言摇摇头，摩挲着手中的铝合金，“我应该去找她。”喻言无助地望向戴萌，“我能感觉到她。”

“她答应过我的，她说她会一直在。我也答应过她，我说我会一下子就找到她……”

“我答应过的……”

她像一个乞求宽恕的孩子，内里的破碎甚至蔓延到坚硬的外壳，她没办法再装腔作势，再用冷淡或是满不在乎来藏匿她的脆弱，戴萌从来没有见过这样的喻言。

“喻言……”戴萌无奈地摇摇头，她本应让喻言多消停几天，真正恢复了健康再说……她从口袋里取出一物，通体润白。“那晚刘令姿一直都在，她走之前留给我这只骨哨，作为狼人对人类的承诺。她说无论何时，只要我们吹响它，她会不顾一切立即赶到哨声响起的地方。”

“我想，这应该也是曾可的意思。”戴萌把东西塞到喻言手里，看着她眼底一点点恢复往日的光芒，“拿去吧，去找她。”

喻言几乎是一口气攀上月牙山山顶，沿途的甜水镇街道焕然一新，甚至山路，都整修过了似的好爬，她希望人们的记忆不要像景物这般说翻新就翻新，说覆盖就覆盖，如果那么容易忘却，过去的还会再回来。

可自己就是那个忘却的人啊，这又有什么办法，到现在她也弄不清楚那些幻觉中的曾可属于哪一个她，玄学只是偶然降临在她身上，救回她的命，又让她痛心疾首。她宁可从不知晓，一直不察觉地做一个被宠爱的人，恬不知耻，但是快乐。

然而她再也不能让她一个人承担失去的痛苦，喻言无比笃定的是，属于她的曾可一直只有一个，自己一定像个傻瓜一样一次又一次地上钩……那又如何？两个傻瓜四舍五入大概就叫般配吧……她凄楚地想着，准备在神树下吹响骨哨，那是属于她们两个人的秘密。

“我是个骗子。”喻言穿过蓝紫色的乌头草花海，自言自语道，“我根本找不到你的灵魂。”她倚靠在树干上，任自己被淹没在花海之中，她紧闭双眼，仰起头，才能抑制住不像那个傻瓜一样总是哭泣，她以前从来不做这种矫情的动作。

哨声响过好久了，日光位移，喻言从站着到坐着，从坐着到躺着，她感到山间开始变冷，如果狼崽子把她的体温也给她就好了，她愿意在这里等到冬季。

“喂，你能不能不要像个老大爷似的。”嫌弃的声音从花丛里冒出来，刘令姿的脑袋尖先被喻言锁定，她一个鲤鱼打挺，站起来。“彤…彤彤……我……”

“人类，你急什么？”刘令姿一脸冷淡，不像第一次见面时的提防，也不像第二次见面时的排斥，她就是……装凶，喻言在这方面并非没有经验。“我们救人不需要时间吗？”刘令姿抱臂审视着喻言，白狼的幻影隐隐绰绰冲破躯体。

“我…我能感…”

“你能感觉得到她，”刘令姿又打断喻言的话，不耐烦道，“好了好了知道了，还有什么……”

刘令姿话音未落，她左腿侧便冒出一团雪白的毛绒绒，喻言还没看真切，刘令姿一把将毛绒绒按回去，毛绒绒小心翼翼地又从右边冒出来……“嗷！气死我了！你也那么心急！我还没消气呢！”刘令姿捏着狼崽子的后颈皮把它拎出来，“呈现”在喻言面前。

就知道！喻言憋了半天的眼泪还是落下来，她拍拍手，狼崽子一跃而起攀到她身上，小脑袋正好搭在她肩头，好热。喻言紧紧地拥着它，一时间不知道该说些什么，只是用尽全力感受它的存在。

是我不懂爱，刘令姿别开眼神，说道，“姐姐只是伤得很重，这次不知道多久才能变回人形。就算你不召唤我，我也会把她还给你。”

“因为契约并不只是让你拥有狼人的力量，从而起死回生那么简单，你们的生命会因此联结在一起。”想起自己案头堆着的一堆本该狼王处理的事情，刘令姿就很恼火，从小到大，姐姐因为跟喻言谈恋爱耽误的正事就够多了，这多事之秋，害，她才刚刚从山里捡回来一只恐龙蛋！

刘令姿想着，想法就从嘴里跑出来，“她总是把你看得比一切都重要，真的很讨厌。”

喻言的注意力都在狼崽子身上，扒拉扒拉这，扒拉扒拉那，待到确定她全身的伤口几近愈合，她才回过神来，“你说什么？”

“我说，之前你答应我照顾好姐姐，但是你没有做到，这一次，你不可以再食言。”

“我做不到的话，你也戳我个窟窿好了。”喻言皱着眉，不无庄重地许诺道。

“那曾可会气活过来咬死我。”刘令姿小声喃喃。

“对了，你们警局的小徐，我要见她。”

“哦，我帮你转达。”

“那我走了，照顾好我姐姐！”

“哦，再见。”

刘令姿冲恢复淡漠的喻言摇摇头，恨不得当场变身，人类总是这么容易飘，有恃无恐是吧，是吧？但她克制住了，她现在代理狼王，要有王者风范。她转身化形，瞬间消失在乌头草花丛中。

喻言望着刘令姿消失的方向扬起嘴角，她真的不会再食言了，她保证。

喻言拍拍黏在她身上的狼崽子，抱着它转身朝下山的方向走去，“曾可妮，你能不能别哭了？一直哭一直哭，再哭过肩摔了啊。”

“你下来自己走会儿行不？我胳膊酸了。”

“行行行，别哭了，抱你抱你抱你。”

“这么大个狼崽子，天天在这儿撒娇。”

“坊间传言我喜欢甜妹是假的，不要装甜妹了好吗。”

“装甜狗也不行。”

“哎哎哎，我没骂你，别咬我。”

“撕我领子也不行！”

“别闹！”

落日余晖撒在乌头草的花瓣上，镀上一层金辉，人影摇摇晃晃在山间跳动，万物静谧，不再听闻她的絮语，她只是轻轻地凑近伏在她肩上的脑袋，只把那些话说进它耳朵里。

“只喜欢你，大傻瓜。”

嗷呜🐾

End


	15. 番外·妮可做个人吧

给曾可妮留点面子之

喻探长，你家狗撞柱子上了

曾可妮没能变回人类的第128天，喻言第129次假装把狼崽子弄丢在甜水镇幼儿园门口，希望有小朋友可以大发慈悲，把她的狼王捡回家，哪怕养一天意思意思也成。

然鹅，天不遂人愿，被喻探长放养的狼崽子，从来不会落到小朋友手里，她不是溜去捅这家的鸡窝，就是跑去拆那家的鱼塘……天长日久的，到如今，甜水镇已人尽皆知，警局喻探长家里养了一只——

地 狱 恶 犬。

“gou命啊，真不是我嫌弃她！”

神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛的喻探长从来没有这么皱过眉头。喻言瘫在办公室自己的工位上，满面哀怨，“为什么你家蔡卓宜如此高贵优雅乖巧懂事？”她指着小徐身边闭目养神的银狼。

“都是狼人，为什么我家这只这么狗？”

“所以你又把她扔镇上了？”戴萌和孙芮恰好走进办公室，喻言绝望地点点头，孙芮看热闹不嫌事大，“艾玛，那今天可有事干了！”

“我让蔡蔡去找找？”小徐摸摸身边的银狼，她比月蚀之夜小了一大圈，因为液态硝酸银的缘故，也很久没有办法变回人形。

“算了吧，上次让蔡蔡去找，从坭坑里给曾可妮叼回来了，我给她洗了两个多小时。”喻言比了个二，接着胡噜了一把自己的红毛，“去问目击的镇民，说就是你家蔡蔡把曾可撵到沟里的。”

银狼终于有所反应，睁开眼看了看喻言，目光如炬却充满轻蔑，它喉间发出一声低吼便不再理喻言，扭头往小徐怀里钻。小徐暗笑，没有搭话，隔壁桌孙芮的嘴可不闲着，“曾可妮，白吃内饭，白长内个儿，看着挺壮哈，连蔡蔡都打不过。”

“你闭嘴。”喻言的眼神杀向孙芮。

“我有理由怀疑刘彤那么快把曾可妮送还的动机，那小狼崽子贼精。”戴萌煞有介事地说，点点自己的脑袋示意喻言，“小家伙是不是命回来了，脑子没回来？”

喻言很认真地思考一番，

“曾可妮之前，有脑子吗？”

这事她们不是没问过刘令姿，还不止一次。

几个人把撒欢儿一天的曾可妮圈在中央，狼崽子这会倒是消停，任警局小分队个个儿摸着下巴打量她。刘令姿小狼崽子一本正经对喻言道，“姐姐是为了救你，损失了几百年的道行。”警局小分队面面相觑，这问题怎么突然变玄学了？

“艾玛呀！还道行？”孙芮拆台道，“曾可妮，你年纪大点儿就大点儿哈，咋还成精了呢？”

孙芮向来不怵，狼形态的曾可妮似乎特别爱和她玩，她一边撸着曾可妮的狼脑壳，一边跟刘令姿打岔，“哎，小狼崽，你们隔壁山头儿，有没有狐狸精什么的，也送一只给我养养昂？”

“人类，那你要帮我科学孵蛋！”刘令姿来了神，竟然跟孙芮正经八百地盘算起来，“行昂，你说什么蛋，保证给你孵得明明白白！”

………

“刘令姿！”

喻言大喝一声，把开小差的刘令姿吼回来，也不知道这小狼崽子满嘴跑火车跟谁学的？喻言的眼神又冲孙芮杀过去。话音落地，小狼崽子嗖一下畏畏缩缩地躲到孙芮身后，“姐夫，我错了……”

小狼崽子能有什么办法，小狼崽子也很绝望啊，这三天两头让她来观摩曾可妮的迷惑行为，她的孵蛋大业还要不要了？她不知道找了多少个理由搪塞过去，“可她真的一切正常，什么事都没有啊……”刘令姿喏喏道。

“害，喻言，别生气……孩子发癫老不好，多半是惯的，揍一顿就好了。”

戴萌盯着曾可妮研究多时，终于发话，她一巴掌拍到狼脑壳上，可不轻，啪的一声，狼崽子也只是抬眸瞪了她一眼，“你看这个小脑袋瓜，就是说，非常吸引我的手。”戴萌说完，又拍了两下狼脑壳。

喻言翻了个白眼，得，一个两个的，都老不正经，这问题就这么不了了之。

……

曾可妮没能变回人类的第128天，警局里几个人有一搭没一搭地唠嗑，纷纷开始处理手头上的工作，谁也没有动身去找狼崽子的意思。反正，她总能以各种各样的理由被送回来。

半晌，警局门口果然有镇民们的动静。

“喻探长！喻探长！”

喻言闻声冲出来，见几个好心的镇民轮流抱着一大只曾可妮，尽管曾可妮在街上“横行霸道，为祸乡里”，镇民们还是觉得她特别可爱，尤其是女孩子们，见到她总要摸摸亲亲抱抱，喻言看不过眼却也不能说什么…这时别人怀里的狼崽子，正朝她伸出爪。

“你家狗撞柱子上啦！”镇民把狼崽子还给喻言，大嗓门道，“还跟柱子干起来了，好不容易才拉开，给你抱回来了。”

喻言一脸黑线，瞥了一眼怀里的狼崽子，果然眼泪汪汪，委屈巴巴，脑门上好像鼓起个大包。

“呃，麻烦各位了。”

回到办公室，狼崽子趴在喻言身边闷闷不乐。喻言冲蔡蔡使眼色，无用；又冲戴萌使眼色，戴萌摊摊手，爱莫能助；眼神杀向孙芮，孙芮和她一对上眼神，“拉倒吧啊！你自己哄！”

“……就说上次，我好不容易把她哄好了哈，你是咋报答我的昂？拎着你内大长刀，追着我砍到月牙山……”这下可打开了三哥的话匣子，她恨不得从祖上八辈开始絮叨，“这都不提，喻言，大米饭内仇我还没跟你算呢哈！”

小徐插嘴道，“那不能怪喻言，人家早都说了，曾可妮的毛，只有她能动。”

孙芮语塞，“我？？？大傻个喜欢粉色！”

“那你也不能把她整个狼染成粉色，太秀了吧！”戴萌实在没憋住吐槽道，那画面着实有点辣眼睛。

喻言对着孙芮悲壮地点点头，好像这一次哄好曾可妮的任务非孙芮莫属了似的。孙芮被怼得一口气没上来脸憋得有点红，认命地到喻言身边捞起狼崽子，抱着她一屁股陷进警局唯一的沙发座里。

“还跟柱子干起来了昂？”孙芮摸摸狼崽子的头，数落道，“干赢了吗？是不是缺心眼儿？”

话音一落，办公室里余下的三个人惊恐地看着孙芮，这…曾可妮都不咬她？只见狼崽子头一耷拉，又开始眼泪汪汪……

“曾可妮，大傻子，你哭啥！？”孙芮一嗷嚎，狼崽子似乎止住了哭泣，于是孙芮换了一个姿势，狼崽子一身毛软乎乎的，她艰难地把她捧在怀里。

“你是全甜水镇最漂亮的狼哈~你是全甜水镇最可爱，最漂亮，最萌的狼啊~咱们心情好一点哈，头上的包就没有了哈！你是最最温柔最最善良最最可爱的狼，啊~”

办公室里鸦雀无声，孙芮一抬头，另外三个人表情依然惊恐，下巴都已经掉到了地上。

“咋了？”

“祖传精神洗脑大法。”

“不让染毛还不让洗脑了？”

傍晚，下班。

喻言抱着被哄得差不多了的狼崽子回到家，和往常一样给狼崽子做饭、吃饭，自己运动前，还不忘拿个冰袋敷在狼脑壳上。

她拎过来灭火器，突然开始对曾可妮絮语，“都怪你，追着戴萌咬了半个月，要不然她一定会同意拨经费建训练室的！”

狼崽子一听，负气似的把冰袋顶到地上，喻言没好气地捡起来，重新敷在她头上，“我给她抛媚眼，那不是为了让她给我报销修车费吗？那是计策，懂不懂？”

狼崽子扭开头，低吼一声。

“不许说我抠。”

喻言旁若无狼地开始在客厅中间顶灭火器，再不加紧锻炼身体，她就快抱不动狼崽子了，这狼比人还不省腰。狼崽子见状歪歪头，几步走到喻言身边，爪子在灭火器上扒拉扒拉。

“顶你？”

gou命啊！这有点不太好吧…虽然是在自己家，喻言脑中一瞬间闪过好多好多奇奇怪怪的画面，但她的手已经鬼使神差地移开了灭火器，任狼崽子横在她胯上，肚皮贴上她腰际。

“狗崽子，你有点重啊。”喻言有些吃力，“最近是不是给你吃得太好了？”狼崽子嗷呜一声，带有些许嘲讽。喻言反复做了几组，就快要起不来，她紧闭双眼，准备最后一次发力就结束今天的运动，然而她刚顶起的瞬间，发觉身上的重量分布骤然变化，扑通一声，后腰猛地砸回地面。

这一摔让喻言眼冒金星，“啊！艹……”，刚想埋怨狼崽子两句，喻言突然感觉皮肤上少了些毛绒绒的触感……

“喻言～”

“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，想我吗？”

牵挂许久的声音在耳边响起，喻言努力眨眨眼，渐渐看清楚那张熟悉的欠揍的脸，离她那样近，曾可妮整个人压在她身上，两人保持着尴尬的姿势。喻言情绪上头，一瞬间忘记了腰疼，鼻子还有点酸。然而，她刚想给曾可妮一个重逢的拥抱，却在触及曾可妮身体的下一秒，反手就给了她一拳。

“我去你#$!@狗东西！你怎么又不穿衣服！？”

曾可妮穿好衣服，躲在卧室里不出来，刚变回人就被打，她的心情有一些blue。

“你出来，我不打你~”喻言扶着老腰走到卧室门口，“腰闪了，过来扶我一把，不打你，真不打你~”曾可妮嘴都气歪，但是看到喻言咧成梯形的笑容，心情一下子明朗，绽开笑容就要扑到喻言怀中。

#$@!!!!

&*#$@!!!!!!!!

“我打不死你！”喻言一跃而起把曾可妮掀翻在床上，“狗崽子！”曾可妮怎么可能任人宰割，两个人扭打得毫无章法，从床上滚到床下，终是喻言占了上风，巴掌边往曾可妮身上招呼着，边骂道，“我叫你捅鸡窝！捅鸡窝！捅鸡窝！”

撕闹了半天，两个长手长脚的人呈大字，并肩躺在地毯上，脖颈间渗出热汗，喻言喘着气，“哈……累了，今天不收拾你了。”

“是你打不过我，凶巴巴。”曾可妮对着空气撅起嘴，刚要再说，碗大的拳头又带着风摆在她眼前，喻言的怒音同时响起。

“我打不过你！？”

曾可妮用手掌裹住喻言的拳头，放在自己心口，逐渐与她十指相扣，她无视燥热又不着痕迹地往喻言身边蹭了蹭，嘴里小声嘟哝着，“我让着你，我是爱你。”

晚风吹开卧室的窗户，一阵清凉拂过，夜间的虫鸣鸟叫也一齐被风送进来，这像是她们渴盼已久的场景，又像是记忆中已经出现过无数次的场景，她们的胸口起伏，呼吸交错，一时间都有些恍然。

“狗崽子…” 喻言一瞬不瞬地望着天花板。

“昂？” 曾可妮迷迷糊糊地应着。

“有点想你。”

End

“曾可妮，有几件事我必须得问问你。”

喻言捧着果盘儿靠坐在床头，狼崽子从动画片里分神出来，裹着小毯子滚到喻言身边，眼睛忽闪忽闪的，对喻言的问话充满期待。

“你去捅人家鸡窝干嘛啊？”喻言边吃边问。

曾可妮一听，眼神一暗，顿时嘴撅得老高，“本王那是路见不平！我见一只黄鼠狼钻进去，我才冲进去吓跑它的。谁要捅鸡窝，我最怕鸡了哼💢”

“后来那群小鸡可能是看我太俊了，就是不让我走，一直叨我。”说着，曾可妮的爪子偷偷伸到果盘里，妄图偷一块苹果。

啪！喻言一掌拍开她的手，“得了吧你~”，喻言看曾可妮那嘚瑟劲儿，撇撇嘴，心想自己倒是没必要跟一群小鸡吃醋，她接着吃也接着问，“为什么闹人家鱼塘？”

曾可妮的注意力被动画片吸引回去，心不在焉的，“那纯粹是有一条胖头鱼勾引我……”话音还未落，狼崽子头拧回来，两眼放光。

“喻言，我想吃小龙虾。”

合着是去捉鱼捞虾了，喻言无奈点点头，“嗯~那就明天吧，叫大家一起来。”看到狼崽子眼中的渴望，她没忍住叉起一颗草莓送到狼崽子嘴边，“还有，你怎么连蔡卓宜都打不过，让人家给你撵沟里去了？”

“哎，这事儿，这事儿你必须给我报仇。”

曾可妮嚼着草莓，说话含混不清，“我当时正和咱镇上的土狗龙霸天打群架，我寻思蔡姐她肯定是来帮我的啊！我刚跟她一顿感谢，她上来就给我一爪子，然后撵了我三条街，太刺激了……”狼崽子把草莓咽下去，“我一紧张一失足，这不就掉沟里了嘛。”

话毕，她又冲喻言手里的瓜张开嘴，“喂我。”喻言偏不理她，把瓜放到自己嘴里，嚼得嘎嘣脆响，“你怎么感谢的啊？”

曾可妮又撅起嘴，“我就说了一句，承蒙有你关照，站到我身边来为我打气撑腰。”

喻言听罢差点没呛过去，“咳，那她是有点…” 曾可妮借机一口叼走喻言叉起来的葡萄，一脸幽怨，“是吧，她是有点过分吧！？”

“是有点揍得轻了。”

喻言说着，起身端着空盘子往厨房去，曾可妮后知后觉，冲着房间门口大喊，“哎！喻言，你帮谁说话呢？”

“喻言，你是不是不爱我了？”

“喻言，你是不是外面有狗了？”

“喻言！”


End file.
